Digimon the Lost World discontinued
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: This is a story about Digimon in a different universe, where a Digimon known as Choasmon is trying to take over the Digital World but one boy vows to stop him from his plans. (For adoption)
1. Character Design

Digimon the Lost World is a new series I would like to make to show how much I like Digimon, if you do too then hear me out. I want to talk about the 'main character', I've never thought of others just yet but I'm working on it. Another is just because the main character is a boy doesn't mean that the Digimon partner is gonna be the same gender, another thing about the Digimon is that you're gonna have to look it up with its Digivolutions because I'm not going too far into detail.

The main character's name is Nokai Mataru, Nokai's hair is kinda like Tagiru's from Digimon Xros Wars(Digimon Fusion 2) but without the red part, he has green eyes, goggles 'obviously' and a visor under the goggles, he wears a blue short sleeve shirt with red sleeves with the hazard symbol on the front, blue jeans, and his shoes are white with an orange stripe instead of shoes lases.

I can't tell you Nokai's partner just yet but I'll let you find out for yourself, have fun reading, follow my stories, and please constructive criticism only.


	2. Going Digital

New York 11:34 A.M.

"Mom do I really have to do this? I mean Summer Camp is boring." Nokai said as he is getting his gear packed.

"Nokai I don't want to hear it, you're going to Summer Camp, end of discussion. Just be glad you're going to see your friends there." Nokai's mother told him. Nokai lived in an apartment building in New York and wasn't really excited to go to Camp. After he was done with his lunch box he went to go and get his head gear then placed it inside his bag. "And Nokai keep safe okay I'm sure your big brother will be worried about you."

"Mom, Don is…*Sigh,* Don is not the type to be worried." Nokai stated as he is ready to go out, but he felt like he forgot something. "My goggles!" He shouted, then ran over to his desk, and opened a draw to get his goggles, but before he closed it he could have sworn that he saw a device in his draw, but when double checked there was nothing but an empty draw.

Once at Camp he tried to look calm, but he was nervous because there were so many kids at camp, Nokai looked everywhere for his friend Tom but he was nowhere to be seen. He found a spot to build his tent and once done he went to asked his teacher where Tom was, alas to find that he was sick and couldn't make it to Camp. Nokai was even more nervous because Tom would 'always' find a way to help him fit in, but without him, he didn't know what to do. Building up his courage Nokai took out his visor and goggles and put them on to try to look brave.

"H-h-h-hello, m-my name i-i-is, No-kai…" Nokai tried talking to a girl but was stuttering because he was nervous of making a new friend, the girl had blond hair in a ponytail, a pink shirt with a red heart on the front, a pair Ruby red eyes, blue jeans, and wore pink boots. She giggled which made him blush.

"You're funny." She said showing him a smile then standing up holding out a hand. "My name is Ruby, nice to meet you." Ruby told him. Nokai was still nervous as he was slowing picking his hand up to shake her gloved one, he grabbed her hand and there was an awkward silence. "You're supposed to shake it silly." She stated to Nokai, he only looked up still red then started to slowly shake it as Ruby picked up the pace for him.

"Uh, um t-th-thanks." Nokai said still trying to look brave.

"Those goggles look cute on you." Ruby said, making Nokai blush even more. "I have to get back to setting up my tent, bye-bye." Ruby then ran off cheerfully waving her hand, leaving a red faced Nokai.

"Uh, bye." Nokai said waving his hand, he then walked with a smile on his face. 'She seems nice. And… maybe a little cute to.' he thought to himself seeing as he had made a friend so quickly.

Nokai thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad talk to others as he was setting up his sleeping bag. He seemed to be less nervous after meeting Ruby so he thought that maybe he would make some more friends. Just as he was adjusting his visor, he heard a loud crash so he went outside to see what the problem is only to find several kids gasping and starting conversations with each other about the bang. He spotted smoke then ran over to the crash site, mostly getting caught in crowds he tried to go around. He made it to the crash site, which was unpopulated, gathering up the rest of his courage he jumped into the crater and saw that there wasn't anything but a small little hole. He wondered how such a small object can create such a big crater, walking over to the hole he found something in it glowing and bent down to get it and before he knew it, it started to float into the air and stopped in front of his eyes. Nokai grabbed the light and it stopped glowing, opening his hand he found what looked like a Tamagotchi but it was more flat and a more circle like shape, and was orange with a black circle around the screen.

"What is this?" He wondered to himself, he then began to think it was from Aliens trying to prove they exist. He looked at the sky and spoke… "Did you send this to us!?" He shouted up above, no response. He then looked back at the device then began to think he was going crazy.

"Who are you talking to?" A familiar voice asked, Nokai turned around to see Ruby who looked worried and surprised. He didn't know what to say.

'What am I going to do? I can't just say, oh well Aliens threw this thing down here to prove their existence, that would sound stupid.' He was worried about what to say, so he shoved the device in his pocket and just said… "Uh, no one, just uh, my… imaginary friend… Y-yeah that's it. What you didn't send this peanut butter to me? Okay." He mentally slapped himself for doing that. 'That's the stupidest excuse ever.'

Ruby didn't know what to think so she just smiled. "You have an imaginary friend, how cute." Ruby told him, Nokai just blushed still trying to keep his smile on his face as he nervously laughed.

Nokai was going to his tent to call it a day until the device he had in his pocket started to beep. He took it out and saw one of the buttons glowing, he hit the button and a female voice began to speak.

"Go to the Digital World." The voice spoke.

"Wh-what?" Nokai said as he was now confused of what's going on.

"Go to the Digital World." The voice repeated.

"Wh-why, what even is the Digital World an amusement park?" Nokai still didn't understand.

"I'm sorry but we can't explain now." A male voice spoke up. "Go to the Digital World, find us, and we will explain everything." After the voice was done another button began to glow.

Nokai hit the button, and the screen started to project a holographic 3D arrow. He followed the arrow taking turns, he would be lost but he knew his way around the forest. After following the arrow, he appeared in front of a waterfall. Nokai stood there for a few seconds then decided that it wasn't anything important and it was just a prank, he was going to go back to the camp site when he heard more beeping coming from the device.

"UGH! Listen start talking or this thing's going on Ebay!" He shouted at the device, then he heard rumbling and turned to the waterfall to see it open like a doorway. "Whoa… this, is unexpected." He said as he walked into the waterfall.

While in the entrance he spotted some light that was at what he thought was the end of the tunnel. He wanted answers so he put on his goggles then sprinted towards the light and before he knew it, he was out.

After waking up he saw that he was under a bunch of trees, but he also felt uncomfortable. He sat up, put his goggles back on his visor and looked around his environment. He didn't see anything but trees, grass and bushes, he thought he was just dreaming.

"This is so strange." He moaned, as he was going to get up but he put his hand in something that felt like it had sharp on the edges. He looked over and found his hand inside what looked like an egg shell, the shell was orange and it looked like it had black strips. "Sheesh whatever chicken laid an egg this size must've hurt." He joked. But then yelped when his eyes came intact with a set of blue eyes, it looked like a green cat head with a tail on its back. "Okay this is definitely a dream." He thought.

"My name is Nyaromon." The head said which made Nokai's eyes widen.

"You, can… talk?" Nokai then started to feel a little scared now.

"Of course, I can, I'm your 'friend'!" Nyaromon said with glee. He wondered what it meant by 'I'm your friend', as it landed on the ground. "I have been waiting for you Nokai, we're partners!" Nyaromon said with even more glee.

"Wh…what? What do you mean and how you know my name?" Nokai was even more confused, but then Nyaromon jumped into his lap, and judging by its voice he assumed it was a girl.

"I was made for you of course, and since we're partners, now that we're together we're gonna be inseparable." She said which confused him and made him feel a little nervous.

Before he could say something, he felt something warm in his pocket and took out the device, and projected an image with information about Nyaromon. "Nyaromon, in-training, no attacks? Well I guess I know something about you but, what are you anyway and where am I?" Nokai asked Nyaromon as she just peered at him.

"I'm a Digimon, a Digital Monster. This is the Digital World." She said to him. "I'm so happy to finally see you!" She said while snuggling into Nokai's abdomen.

"Oh, so this the Digital World?" He didn't know what to think of what happened to him. "Well it's not all too bad so far, in fact it's pretty nice." He then picked up Nyaromon and started walking in the forest.

They were walking in the forest for quite a long time and it felt like they were walking circles, till they finally found something. It looked like a town and there were a lot of Digimon there that Nokai thought were impressive. They walked into a store that had a big blue beetle like Digimon with a helmet, and a little red robotic beetle sitting next to him, Nyaromon recognized the two as Kabuterimon and Tentomon. Tentomon was sitting on the counter with Kabuterimon behind the counter, Nokai only recognized Kabuterimon because he had a nametag sticking on the right side of his chest. Nokai grabbed only a few things being that he didn't bring too much money.

"Okay, that'll be $1.00." Kabuterimon stated.

"Okay, I got a dollar, here." He said holding out a dollar, but Kabuterimon showed an annoyed look.

"You trying to scam me with a piece of paper?" Kabuterimon said, which confused Nokai.

"It's a dollar, don't you have these things?" He asked, and Kabuterimon seemed more annoyed.

"A dollar is not a piece of paper!" He shouted at Nokai. "It's 100 cents in coins!" He gave Nokai an even more annoyed look.

"But sir this is money where I come from." Nokai tried to reason with him but it didn't work when he said "I don't have any coins."

"Oh, so you thought that since you were a human you could have all this for free. Is that, right?" Kabuterimon said.

"You can't seriously expect us to let you do that." Tentomon spoke up.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!" Kabuterimon shouted as he threw them out.

"Do humans actually call those paper things money?" Nyaromon asked a little confused herself.

"Let's just go." Nokai said as he picked her up and started walking.

They continued to walk while Nokai was starting to wonder if there was anywhere him and Nyaromon can stay for the night, while they were walking a few Digimon gave him some weird looks mostly because he was human which made Nokai a bit uncomfortable. Without any money, they couldn't do anything, Nyaromon saw Nokai's look and it made her little sad for him so she tried to cheer him up.

"Knock, knock." She said, but Nokai gave no response so she tried something else. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Still no response which made her a little upset for him. "Nokai, what's the matter?" She asked him in an upset tone which Nokai heard.

"Nothing's the matter Nyaromon, I just wished my mother would have given me some change so… AGH! My mom! She's probably worried sick about me." He said feeling worried about his mother, but saying that confused Nyaromon.

"What's a mom?" Nyaromon asked.

"Um… a mom is… is… *Sigh* it's hard to explain, never mind it's not important." He told her, as they were about to continue walking Nokai felt something poke his arm. He turned around and saw what looked like a furry yellow head with a spike on it sitting on top of a strange creature with yellow scales, white fur with blue stripes and a horn on its head, holding a bag groceries.

"Here you go." The white, yellow, and blue one said, handing them the bag. Nyaromon recognized them as Tsunomon and Gabumon.

"Thanks, but how much do we owe you?" He asked taking the bag.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Mister Human." Tsunomon said showing a happy face.

"We thought you guys might need this stuff, so it's on the house, our house that is." Gabumon stated. Nyaromon looked in the bag and said.

"Hey that's the stuff we were trying to buy at that store." She said, Nokai looked in the bag and she was right.

"Are you sure we don't have to pay you guys?" Nokai asked politely.

"You don't have to worry, it's okay." Tsunomon spoke up.

"Well okay thanks, you two seem nice." He said to them.

"No problem, it's nice to help a human like you around here." Gabumon stated as him and Tsunomon walked off.

"What a pair of nice Digimon." Nyaromon said.

"Yeah, they're really friendly." Nokai said as him and Nyaromon walked off.

On the side walk a black cat wearing gauntlets walked out of an alley way and sniffed the ground, this was a Digimon known as BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon sat down and proceeded to clean its whiskers, after that it started licking its shoulder till it saw Nokai and Nyaromon walk by. Then smelt some food so it went up to them and started sniffing the bag, Nokai stopped noticing it sniffing his bag as it proceeded to try and claw it till he pulled it away.

"No." He told it, but then it jumped at the bag and he kept pulling it up because of what it was doing. "No! Bad kitty!" He yelled at it, but it just hissed at him making him take a few steps back.

A few Digimon heard this then gathered around in a circle around them, hoping to see something interesting. Nyaromon jumped out of his arms and prepared herself for a fight.

"Nobody hurts my friend!" She yelled, only ticking off BlackGatomon as it hissed at Nyaromon this time.

"Nyaromon don't do it." He told her, but she just charged at it and a cat fight started.

Nyaromon tried to tie up BlackGatomon with her tail but it broke free, grabbed her, threw her on the ground then proceeded to punch her. Once done it threw her at Nokai wacking him in his forehead.

"Stop hurting my friend!" She shouted, to get another hiss at her. It was no use being an In-training form Digimon she couldn't do anything.

'I need to stop this, if this keeps going, she might not stand a chance. Nyaromon is the first and only Digimon friend I made, I can't lose her." Nokai thought to himself, as he heard a beeping noise coming from his pocket. He took out the device and then it starts to type out words. "Digivolution?" He wondered what it meant. Looking back at Nayromon he saw her glowing, then she became engulfed in the light.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Nyaromon Digivolve to...!" Nyaromon shouted as she was engulfed in a sphere of light.

Nyaromon start to change. Her cat ears became dog ears, she grew 4 legs, her tail went above her hind legs and became short and stubby, her fur became a skin toned color, and a collar appeared around her neck and she shouted…

"Salamon!" She called out.

"Nyaromon?" Nokai questioned the new form. Salamon sprinted at BlackGatomon full speed ready to fight.

BlackGatomon got its fists ready as it charged them with lightning. "Lightning Paw!" It shouted as it then charged at Salamon.

"Sledge Crash!" Salamon yelled as she rammed into it sending it flying back. She ran over to it, jumped on its back, then she shouted… "Petty Punch!" She started rapidly punching BlackGatomon giving it a taste of its own medichine. She jumped off then proceeded to bark at the Digikitty, scaring it off and making it run. Salamon looked back to Nokai with an odd look on his face.

"N… Nyaromon?" He said with a confused look.

"I'm Salamon now, I Digivolved." Salamon told him. Another beeping noise was heard and Nokai checked his device as it projected an image and information about Salamon.

"Salamon, Rookie Level. Attacks are Sledge Crash and Petty Punch, wow you've really grown Nya… I mean Salamon." Nokai said with an impressed tone.

Then clapping was slowly beginning to happen as they looked around themselves to see that the Digimon were still standing around them and watched the whole fight, they were impressed at how a human was able to make a Digimon Digivolve so quickly it made some a little jealous and made them wish they had human partners. Nokai blushed at how the Digimon admired him, and some even gave him compliments. Salamon jumped into Nokai's arms and snuggled into his chest.

Later that night Nokai and Nyaromon now Salamon, were lying under a tree ready to get some sleep. It wasn't really a cold night so they didn't have to worry about blankets, before they went to sleep Salamon spoke up.

"Goodnight Nokai, it's so great to finally meet you." She said as she snuggled in his arms. All Nokai did was stroke her back once, then said…

"Goodnight Salamon… Thank you." He said as they closed their eyes and let Dream Land, take them away.

In an unknown place, there was some creatures looking at an orb, they saw their enemy and thought that it was a big joke.

"This is the human boy? How pathetic." A male voice said as he watched the orb.

"That human may seem pathetic, but he certainly does have some skills." A female voice stated to the male.

"Well in that case why aren't we destroying him right now!?" The male shouted in anger.

"Patience. This boy is no threat to us… yet." Another male voice spoke. "When the time comes, we'll take him out, but until then, we must remain watching him." The voice told them.

To be Continued


	3. Salamon vs Kuwagamon

In an unknown palace in the sky there were three figures staring over an orb that glowed a gold glow emitting from the orb, the three figures were sacred beings that protect the light of day, as they were watching over their new arrival to the Digital World.

"So, this is the human boy?" A male said in a calm tone.

"It has to be, if he wasn't then the Digivice wouldn't have responded to him." A female voice stated. "It was because of him that his partner was able to Digivolve, he has to be the one." The voice stated.

"This is the human." Another male voice spoke up. "I should know because I was the one who sent him the Digivice." The voice stated as he looked over the orb. "He may not seem much like it at first, but I know that one day he'll become strong, then Chaosmon will finally be stopped." The voice had faith in the young human they were watching over.

Let's head back to the ground, shall we?

It was a peaceful morning, the town's folk were roaming the streets, Digibirds were chirping in the air, and it was a bright and sunny day. there were two figures sleeping under a tree, these two figures were Nokai and Salamon. Nokai wasn't the type of kid to… well go outside, let alone sleep outside, and Salamon was specifically made to be Nokai's partner. He was trying to sleep but he felt something wet hit his face making him twitch, it was Salamon trying to wake him up. Being a dog Salamon's way of waking someone was to lick their face, after she saw him twitch she tried doing it a few more times. After the twelfth lick, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Salamon sitting in his arms.

"Salamon?" He moaned, then he put his hand to his head remembering that it wasn't a dream. "Wha-what're you doing?" He asked her.

"It's time to get up." She said to him as she knew to get up when the sun rose.

"Hmm, five more minutes." He moaned as he shut his eyes again. But as he was trying to sleep he kept getting interrupted because Salamon kept licking his face. Then he finally gave a laugh of defeat. "Okay, okay I'm up." He said as he got up, then he started scratching Salamon's back which she enjoyed.

Then Salamon's stomach began to growl, she was hungry. And being a Digimon she needs food for fuel. Nokai was about to say something until his stomach growled which made him blush.

"I guess we're both in the need to fill the tank huh?" He joked, Salamon didn't get it.

They got ready for breakfast as Nokai took the food from his bag, and shared some of it with Salamon. Being in the Digital World seemed a little odd for him, but he shrugged off most of the unnecessary things that have been going on. Just then he noticed something pop up on the ground right next to him, it looked like a bean sprout to him but it would twitch whenever he poked it.

"That's a Tenemon." Salamon stated as He looked at her.

"Huh, this is a Digimon?" He said as looked back at the plant. "It doesn't look like a Di-WHOA!" He yelped as the Digimon popped out of the ground and hopped in his lap. It looked at him, and he got little embarrassed that such a tiny Digimon startled him, which made Salamon giggle a bit. "Well hey little guy, those are cute little feet." After he said that more popped out of the ground and gathered around him. "Whoa, nice friends you got here." He complemented them, as the group hopped off.

"The in-training Digimon are the most, friendliest from what I know." Salamon stated as she in her in-training form has met so many Digimon and the friendliest ones she knew were the in-training Digimon.

But Nokai felt something rubbing against his back and he turned around to see one of the Tenemon stayed. "Hey there little guy." He said to the Tenemon.

"That's a girl." Salamon said as she can tell the genders of her own kind.

"Hey there little girl." He corrected himself. Tenemon jumped into his lap and as soon as she did Nokai heard something that sounded like pencil on paper. He turned to the source and saw two figures he couldn't make out, they were hiding in a tree to make sure they weren't seen. "Hey who are you guys?" He said making them jump.

One grabbed the stack of notes he or she was holding before it fell, and the other tried to stay in the air with its wings, but because of its size it failed. The other figure tried to grab it but he or she wasn't able to get it in time, he or she jumped and grabbed the Digimon before landing on the ground, as the notes hit the ground. They became visible in the light as it showed a female looking humanoid fox with blue eyes, purple elbow long gloves with the Yin-Yang symbol on them, and a furry white mane holding a red creature with stubby legs, yellow eyes, a black spot at the end of its tail and wings on its head. The vixen looked at Nokai in shock after failing to stay hidden.

"What were you doing? Who even are you guys?" Nokai said in an anger and yet confused tone as he stood up.

The vixen only sighed as the little red creature climbed up onto her shoulder. "I was… studying you, after seeing you in that battle yesterday I wanted to know how you made that Digimon Digivolve." She explained looking him straight in the eye.

"All right, that answers one thing. But who are you?" He asked looking annoyed, Tenemon just ran behind him and Salamon ran up in front of them growling.

"My name is Renamon." She said as she bowed a welcoming signal. Then she stood up straight ready to introduce her friend. "This here is…" She got cut off as the little guy finished for her.

"Gigimon!" He shouted out with glee. Nokai became a bit confused of what's going on.

"We're really sorry for eavesdropping on you." Renamon said holding her hands together.

"Hey if you wanted to study me at least ask first if anything." Nokai said.

"Yeah it's not nice." Salamon spoke up.

"I understand, forgive us." Renamon said in a calm tone.

"Please don't be mad at us." Gigimon said in a worried tone. Nokai didn't know how to respond.

Nokai forgave them eventually and allowed them to join them for breakfast, Gigimon played with Tenemon and Salamon after they finished first. Nokai felt really odd sitting next the humanoid fox, he shrugged it off as nothing and thought that it wasn't important. Him and Renamon did talk about some things though, Renamon did ask Nokai how he Digivolved Salamon. He didn't really know how he did it, but he explained that he thought it was because he was worried about his friend getting hurt and that it was because of the bond they had made so quickly, Renamon then began to wonder if she had a human partner then maybe she could Digivolve. Watching Gigimon and the other Digimon play reminded her of her old friend Korromon when she was just Viximon. After breakfast Nokai and Salamon were getting ready to hit the road.

"You know if you guys still want to study us then…" Nokai said as he thought he would get used to them watching him, but he was cut off.

"No thanks, I don't think that's necessary anymore." Renamon spoke up. "The food was good, thank you." She said as bowed to show her appreciation. Then she looked at Gigimon. "Gigimon?" She said as Gigimon hopped onto her shoulder.

"Thank you for playing with me!" He said with glee.

"Your welcome, it was nice to meet you Gigimon." Salamon said to him.

"You're more friendly then I thought you were." Nokai said with grin on his face. "Maybe we'll meet again one day. See y'a later." He said as they walked off.

"Good luck on your journey." Renamon told him as her and Gigimon left back to town.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" He asked a little excited for the next time.

"Maybe we will." She said as she then began to rub his back which he enjoyed.

"It was nice to meet you Tenemon, maybe we'll meet again." Nokai said, just before him and Salamon set off on their journey Tenemon's group returned and she went back with them.

Nokai and Salamon continued to walk in the forest and they went everywhere they could. They found a cherry tree in the forest but while he tried to get one of the cherry a face popped up on the tree which made him fall on his behind. The cherry tree was a Digimon called Cherrymon, and as soon as he gave Nokai an annoyed look Cherrymon walked off letting Him sigh in relief. While they were walking Salamon realized there was something on Nokai's mind.

"What is it Nokai?" She asked him in her concern.

"Hm?" He said back to her.

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts." Salamon said to him showing that she was worried. "You can tell anything you know, I'm here for you." Salamon said to try and cheer him up.

"…Well...it's just, before I came to the Digital World there was someone telling me to come here. Two people…well they could be Digimon for all I know." He explained. Salamon became curious and sat down to listen. "The voices said 'Go to the Digital World, find us then we will explain everything'." He explained. Salamon just sat there a little confused of what he said.

"So, then we have to find this someone then, right?" Salamon asked.

"I… I don't know, all this is just confusing. I'm mean, where do we even start?" He said in confusion himself. "Let's just continue, maybe we'll find something that'll help us." As soon as he said that he felt like he kicked something. He looked down and saw what looked like a cactus with boxing gloves lying face down. "Looks like someone lost a boxing match." He thought out loud, but then he saw that there were more DIgimon up ahead knocked unconscious. A blue dog with a bandanna and boxing gloves, a yellow nine tailed fox with a bow that had bells at the end and fire at her ankles and at the end of her tails, and a humanoid lion with a sword attached to his belt.

"W-w-wha-what happened, why is everyone like this?" Salamon said out of fear, as she couldn't believe her own kind would do this.

The lion began to twitch, he tried to stand up but he seemed to be struggling. "Hey are you okay?!" Nokai shouted worried about the Digimon lying before him.

"…P-please…turn…turn back while you…still…can." He was trying to warn them giving them worried expressions. "Please…Leave before…before you g…get cau…caught to…" He said as he went unconscious and his head fell to the ground.

"S-Salamon I think we should…" Nokai was about to say before he heard a roar from the distance. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted as he grabbed Salamon and made a run for their lives.

Nokai continued to run not turning to even look back, him and Salamon were scared as they heard trees coming down by every second. They continued running, they didn't know what they were running from but they didn't want to know. Salamon saw the look of determination in Nokai's eyes, they were a mix of scared and worry for her. He kept running as he heard the sound of trees coming down get closer with each second, that sound never stopped until they got to an open field. Nokai looked around still worried of what might happen, but that horrible sound was nowhere to be heard as he felt relieved.

"I think we got away from it." He said now calm, till he heard another roar.

Digimon then began to fly into the air as Nokai crouched down and wrapped his arms around Salamon to keep her safe. Millions of Digimon flew into the air at full speed, where they were going no one had known, but they were all going in the same direction. Once the sound of them soaring into the air stopped Nokai and Salamon opened their eyes, then saw that they weren't attacking them.

"What's with all the Birdramon?" Salamon said confused. Then she saw one of them had some sort of ring wrapped around its ankle, she began to wonder what it was since Birdramon don't usually have those. Then they heard another roar as they turned around to see that the trees that they ran out of broke down showing a giant red beetle coming out screeching. "Kuwagamon!" She shouted after seeing him in front of her.

Kuwagamon viciously attacked roaring and screeching. Nokai ran but because Kuwagamon was so fast he had to jump, as Kuwagamon flew past them he quickly crawled over to a tree to try and protect his friend. He hid behind the tree but it wasn't too long before Kuwagamon grabbed the tree and ripped it out of the ground with its roots tossing it aside. Nokai ran a good distance away from him, but he didn't know what to do.

"What do we do!? We can't keep running forever!" He yelled in a worried tone. Salamon jumped out his arms and ran towards Kuwagamon. "Salamon what are you doing!? You can't fight him he's too powerful!" He shouted.

Salamon jumped up and yelled… "Sledge Crash!" She yelled as she bonked him in the forehead making her flip over onto his head. "Petty Punch!" She yelled again as she started to rapidly punch him, but it had no effect.

Kuwagamon grabbed Salamon, slammed her against the ground and was ready to punch until Nokai came in and wacked him with a branch. This ticked off Kuwagamon and once Nokai had hit him, he made a run for it, and jump over to avoid getting hit. Salamon sprinted at him but before she could do anything…

"Scissor Claw!" He shouted as he grabbed Salamon with his claws then proceeded to squeeze her. He then went flying at the ground, then threw her making it the ground hard.

"Salamon!" Nokai shouted with anger and worry in his voice. He ran over to her and picked her up, she tried to get back to fight but there was barely any strength in her. "Salamon, please, stop. If you keep going, you're gonna get destroyed." He said in a worry tone as tears began to form in his eyes. Salamon looked at him and saw his eyes begin to drown with water. Kuwagamon landed in front of them ready to take them out. "Please…I don't want to lose you…please, don't fight anymore." He asked her in the saddest tone he ever had as Salamon began to pixelate.

She slowly fell out of his arms getting ready to fight Kuwagamon again. Kuwagamon looked at Salamon and thought nothing as he started to walk towards his opponent. Salamon was still pixelating in pain, she knew that any second, she would burst into data, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was the safety of her partner, she'd rather die then let her partner die. She stopped pixelating and then began to glow again. Nokai saw her glowing and he saw the device he had on his belt begin to glow to, he looked and the screen and it typed out Digivolution again. Salamon then she jumped into the air very high ready to evolve again.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Salamon Digivolve to...!" She shouted as she was engulfed in a sphere a light

She then began to change, her ears became pointy cat ears, parts of her fur stretched to look like a scarf, her front legs became arms, her tail grew longer and it was shaped like her scarf stretched fur, she grew a mane on her neck, green eyes opened up as her face was more cat like face, and her colors were orange, black, and white, if you think about it her colors are the same as a tiger. The Sphere broke and she yelled…

"Meicoomon!" She shouted as she came flying down landing on the ground in front Nokai and Kuwagamon.

Nokai looked in shocked after what just happened as the device projected an image with information about the Digimon standing before him. "Meicoomon, Champion level. Special Attack: X Scratch." Nokai read to himself. 'No way. She Digivolved again?' He thought, he didn't how much more were supposed to come.

Meicoomon got ready to take out Kuwagamon after what he was doing, he charged at her only this time she jumped onto his head then started swiping her claws at his head leaving marks. He freaked out then started swinging his head back and forth trying to shake her off. She flipped over to the back of his neck and saw the same black ring she saw earlier on the birdramon, she crawled over, lifted it up, then saw what looked like shock waves that would make the Digimon do whatever the person who made this collar wants. Meicoomon then got up ran towards the collar then bit it and pulled on it as hard as she could, as she was doing so Kuwagamon was still freaking out trying to shake her off, he tried flying but with the stress he was feeling, he only got so far. While he was on the ground Meicoomon broke the collar, which burst into purple particles, then Kuwagamon stopped acting crazy, she then jumped off him as Nokai arrived to see Kuwagamon calm.

"That's strange, what was doing just now?" Kuwagamon said shocking Nokai of what he just said. "Oh well, it probably wasn't anything important, nothing I do is important anyway." He said as he flew off. Nokai looked down at his friend now Digivolve.

"Me-Meicoomon?" He stuttered.

"Thank you for protecting me Nokai." She said with a passion. Nokai just smiled then kneeled down to hug his friend.

"Oh Meicoomon, thank goodness you're okay." Nokai said in a calm tone. Meicoomon didn't say anything and just hugged him back.

 _Back at the palace_

"He really is the one." The male voice stated.

"He has a strong heart, and will. His friendship with his partner will grow stronger within each day, and one day I'm sure he'll help us save the Digital World." The female voice told.

"You know I didn't disagree with Angewomon, I'm also sure that he became a true ally." The male said with a compassionate tone.

"I know you didn't, but I also didn't say that I had a problem with what you thought about him before." Agewomon said.

"I was right to bring him to the Digital World." The other male voice stated.

Back on the ground Nokai was walking through the forest holding Meicoomon in his arms then stopped when he found somewhere to sleep for the night. It was a little chillier this night then the last but Meicoomon's fur made up for it. Nokai stroked her back getting a purr out of her, and they were ready to hit the hay for the night.

"Goodnight Meicoomon. Next time please don't scare me like that." He said as Meicoomon looked up at him with a smile and said…

"Don't worry, I'm fine. As long as we're together, we can accomplish anything. Goodnight." She said before her eyes fell shut. Nokai only smiled at what she said, then fell asleep.

To be Continued


	4. Enter Ruby

Author's note; Yes, I have decided that Nokai's partner would be Meicoomon, but before you tell me that Salamon is supposed to become Gatomon but if you played Digimon World: Next Order then you would know that she has a branched evolution between Gatomon, BlackGatomon, and Meicoomon. One more thing is that I don't own Digimon or some of the characters you'll find later in the fanfic. 

Nokai woke up feeling little stiff, he was wondering what was going on and he felt that he couldn't move his body, he looked around and it looked like he was in some sort of city of some sort and he was at some sort of tower. In front of the tower were nine teenagers, and nine Digimon. He didn't know what was going on, but it looked like it was eight against one. The Digimon looked like: the cactus with boxing gloves, an angel with a staff and six wings, another one with a ribbon and four wings, a big white fluffed one with a horn, some sort of humanoid dinosaur with battle armor, a big white and blue stripped wolf, one of the Birdramon that he saw early, a gold colored giant beetle, and a Digimon that looked like a humanoid Meicoomon in his hand. But the gold beetle was the only one that didn't have a purple tint to it, and it seemed he was losing.

'Wha-What's going on?' Nokai thought to himself as he saw the other Digimon gang on him.

The teens were just as shocked as he was when they saw it happen. The beetle seemed to separate them all from him as the purple tint went away from all but Meicoomon, and then they all went up to him and instead of ganging on him, they hugged him…and the beetle's final words were… 'Thank you.' Before he started to slowly push them all into the portal, they went through and after that there was a shock of electricity, then it vanished into particles. That is when he woke up.

"*GASP*! Ha…uh…wha…what was…that…a…all…about?" He said trying to catch his breath as he held his hand to his chest. "What was…what was with Meicoomon? Was it just a dream?" He constantly asked himself, then he realized that Meicoomon was twitching as she was rolling around constantly. Nokai decided it was just a dream and nothing like that would really happen, so as soon as Meicoomon was on her belly he warped his arms around her and put her in a more comfortable position. He then saw Meicoomon smile and give off a purr showing him that she was now sleeping peacefully. He then drifted off to sleep and forgot about the dream he had as he decided it was nothing more than a dream.

Morning came and Meicoomon was the first to wake up. "Hey…hey, wake up! Nokai it's time to get up." She said, no response so Meicoomon began to pat her paw on his face while saying… "Come on, I don't want you to wake up like last time." After the last pat, there was still no response, so Meicoomon decided to do small licks on his chin. He began to open his eyes at the 5th lick.

Nokai's eyes open to see Meicoomon's face in his, it didn't scare him enough to give out a yelp, but his eyes did widen at a fast rate. "Good morning Meicoomon." He said in a sleepy tone as he yawned.

"Morning!" She shouted as she was ready to get the day started. She then started to wiggle out of his arms to go and get some food, mainly: berries from trees or bushes.

Nokai knew that he couldn't sleep forever, so he just went on with his day and had gone to join Meicoomon in getting food, maybe even get wood, and kindling to start a fire for the next. In the Real World, the one of the kids at camp was worried about her friend.

3:57 P.M.

"I wonder if he is ok." Ruby said as she was walking to the crash site that she saw Nokai at last time. Ruby looked in the crater still puzzled about what he found when he was in there, she hopped in and looked at the small hole. 'That looks pretty far down for a little hole.' She thought with her hand to her chin. She then took out a pair of her gloves and put them on and started digging, and what she saw shocked her. A small device floated up to Ruby's eye level, she grabbed it and was wondering what it was. It had a green color with a purple circle around the screen. She was about to put it in her bag and bring it home to figure it out but, until a beeping noise started to come from it, and it showed one of the buttons glowing so she pressed it. Then a voice started to speak.

"Go to the Digital World." A female voice called out.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she was confused.

"Go to the Digital World, and search for the one you care about." A male voice spoke out, then Ruby realized what they were talking about.

"Nokai…" She said, then another one of the buttons began to glow and she pressed it looking for answers.

After she pressed the button it projected a holographic 3D arrow, and she wanted to find Nokai so she followed the arrow. She then appeared in front of the same waterfall as Nokai did, she started look around, she was hoping to find him. The device began to beep one more time before a rumbling started and the waterfall opened like a doorway.

'Is that where Nokai is?' Ruby thought to herself. She was hoping that he didn't get hurt. 'I have to help him, I made a new friend and not gonna lose that one.' She thought as she charged into the waterfall squinting her eyes from the light, and then she was out.

"Whelp, I think we have the fire wood ready." Nokai said he set the kindling and wood with rocks around them ready to have a fire for the night, they were right next to a river as well. "Hey Meicoomon how's it going with the fish?" He asked as Meicoomon was bobbing her head in the river for fish. She took her head out of the river with four big fish in her mouth.

She dropped the fish in front of him and he got to work by taking a stick and stabbing each one of them, but he realized there was only three. Then he saw Meicoomon eating one whole, without even cutting it or cooking it. She looked at Nokai with her cheeks puffed and the fish's tail sticking out of her mouth, then she slurped the its tail into her mouth swallowing it, after that she bobbed her head back in the river and got out another couple of big fish, so Nokai just stabbed the fish with the stick and held it over the kindling and fire wood. But before he could get the fire started they saw a flash of light come down at a random spot in the woods so they ran over to inspect it.

"Ow, my head." Ruby said as she was waking up. She found that she was in the forest, but not the same forest like before. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. Then she spotted a creature she never saw before. "Hello there." She said hoping it could help her.

"Hi." The little creature spoke out, and it made Ruby scream and crawl backwards.

"Y-y-y-you can talk?" She was stuttering in her words.

"Yeah, I can talk Ruby, we're partners." The little green one spoke. "My name is Tanemon." It stated.

"What do you mean? What are you?" Ruby was asking a little scared of the creature in front of her.

"I'm a Digimon, Digital Monster." Tanemon said, now making Ruby even more scared.

"M-m-monster?" She said out of fear.

Nokai then arrived at the spot and Ruby with Tanemon. "Ruby?" He asked her, when she heard his voice she turned around and saw Nokai in front of her.

"Nokai!" She shouted as she tackled him in a hug that almost made him fall over, but did make him blush. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay." She said burying her head into his shoulder.

"Ruby, how did you get here?" He asked as she took her head out of his shoulder. Ruby was going to say something but then she spotted Meicoomon and yelped while taking a step back. "Hey you don't have to worry, Meicoomon won't hurt you." He said as he bent down and scratched Meicoomon head.

She then looked at Tanemon who was rubbing her head against her leg, and bent down on her knees. Nokai saw the two with each other and was wondering, 'Is that Digimon her partner?'. Ruby didn't know what to do, she tried to pet Tanemon like Nokai did with Meicoomon, but she was too nervous. As soon as she was about to pet her a beeping noise was heard and it startled her.

"Hey I think that's coming from your pocket." Nokai suggested. Ruby then checked her pocket and pulled out her device, when Nokai saw it he knew that she had to be even more important.

The device then projected an image with information about Tanemon just like Nokai's. "Tanemon, in-training, with no attacks." Ruby read to herself.

"You have one too?" He asked her, as she looked at him. He pulled out his, they were the same shape but with different colors.

Nokai brought Ruby and Tanemon to their camp site and started a fire by banging two rocks together, then he realized that there was only four over the fire, he heard slurping and turned to his right as he saw Meicoomon was about to eat another fish raw, after she saw him look at her she put the fish back on the stick. While they were waiting for their food to cook Ruby was trying to work on her friendship with Tanemon. She tried to be friends with her partner but every time Tanemon came close to her, she would be too nervous to even put a hand near her.

"Hey you know your partner is the friendliest Digimon you'll ever find. I found that out with this one." Nokai he stated referring to Meicoomon. Ruby was still nervous, but she managed to put her hand on Tanemon and began to pet her. Tanemon rubbed her head into Ruby's hand as it went down to her cheek, after that Ruby began to fell less nervous.

"Thank you for the advice." She said to him. Nokai blushed in embarrassment as he said…

"Hey no problem." He said not noticing that Meicoomon took the fish back and ate it, but he did notice it when he saw that there were only four fish. He looked at Meicoomon and she turned to him holding a bone in her mouth which broke into data. "Okay, that's two, no more Meicoomon." He told her which made her give off a disappointed sound. Ruby only giggled at how silly Meicoomon was acting.

During breakfast Ruby wanted to ask something to Nokai. "Hey Nokai, how much do you know about the Digital World?" She asked curious to know about the Digital World. He only looked at her with no response, he was only in the Digital World for two days.

"Well, I guess it's kinda like the real world if you think about it. I mean there are a lot of stuff here in the Digital World and it seems we are the first humans to discover this world." He stated. Ruby looked at him with confused eyes. "I'm sorry, the truth is I came here without explanation. I mean, I've only been in the Digital World for two days." Ruby then got confused of what he meant.

"Two days? But…you've only been gone for an hour." She stated now making Nokai was confused. How could he be gone for an hour in the real world when he was gone for days in the Digital World.

"What?" He said with a confused tone.

"How long is an hour?" Tanemon asked as she was not familiar with how time works in the human world. Meicoomon looked at her, she remembered how she was when she was Nyaromon.

"An hour is 60 minutes." She stated knowing that it's not just a human world thing.

"Okay one: you are an odd Digimon, and two: I haven't been here for an hour, I know you think it's hard to believe but I've actually been here for two days. Well, if it was only an hour, then I don't have to worry about my mother worrying about me." He stated. Ruby just smiled and said.

"Okay, I believe." She said to him. After saying that Nokai had a shock look on his face.

"Huh!?" He said in a shocked tone. 'Wait, what? Without any proof? How much more, weird can things get?' He thought to himself because it wouldn't sound right just to believe something so dumb sounding.

"Hey is it okay if I take a look around?" She asked she was still curious about the Digital World.

"Um…yeah sure go ahead, just don't get lost. Okay?" He stated to her. Then Ruby and Tanemon walked off into the forest, they've met some Digimon in the forest that Ruby wasn't familiar with, but she had Tanemon to tell her information about them.

"Have fun DemiVeemon." She said as she waved off to the little blue imp. "These Digimon seem more cute and friendlier then I thought they would be." She stated to her little green friend. Ruby was getting increasingly used to seeing and meeting Digimon.

"Well the friendliest I know are the ones at my stage." Tanemon stated. Ruby thought that maybe she could get a little snack, so she climbed up a tree, sat on its branch, and took two apples from it. "You must be strong." Tanemon said impressed by how she climbed the tree.

Ruby then jumped down and handed the apple to Tanemon, but just as she walked up to it, a black cat jumped out of a bush and snatched the apple, then comped the whole thing down in one go spitting out the seeds. It was BlackGatomon again. "Hey that wasn't yours!" Ruby yelled at the cat angry, but as soon as she yelled at it, it hissed at her making her take a few steps back.

Tanemon got mad at the Digikitty for stealing, and scaring her. "Don't you dare do that to my partner!" She yelled getting another hiss from it.

"Tanemon, what are you doing?" Ruby said scared.

"I'm going to protect you Ruby." Tanemon got ready to attack. She charged at it, and BlackGatomon just stood there.

She balled his paws into fists, then charged them with lightning. As Tanemon got up to it, it shouted… "Lightning Paw!" As it punched her with a lightning fist. Tanemon was sent flying back, but then got up and was going to attack before Ruby grabbed her.

"Tanemon don't fight it, you don't have any attacks." She tried to warn her partner, but Tanemon just slipped out of her grasp and ran at the black cat.

'I will not let that cat hurt Ruby, I will protect her. I fight for my friends whever I can win or lose.' She thought to herself as she started to glow. Then Ruby's device began to beep and type out the words Digivolution, then Tanemon was engulfed in the light as she began to change.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Tanemon Digivolve to…" She shouted as she was engulfed in a sphere of light.

She began to change. Her front legs became stubby arms, her hind legs became small and stubby, she grew a yellow propeller on her head, and her eyes became black and beady, the sphere broke as her new form was shown to be yellow, pink, and green.

"Lalamon!" She shouted as she floated in the air above BlackGatomon.

Ruby looked in shock after what she just saw, her device then projected a holographic image of Lalamon and info about her. "Lalamon, Rookie Level. Attacks are; Seed blast, and Lullaby." Ruby read out loud. She then thought to herself… 'That's Tanemon?'

Lalamon then charged at BlackGatomon, and the cat got ready to fight charging up its fists with electricity yelling… "Lightning Paw!" as it jumped into the air, but Lalamon dodged it then yelled…

"Lullaby!" As she let out a soothing and passionate tune, that made the cat sleepy. BlackGatomon then was getting wobbly, but before it could fall Lalamon flew in front of it for one last attack.

"Seed Blast!" She yelled as she fired seeds out of her mouth that made a blast once making contact with it. BlackGatomon then went flying into the sky and out of the forest, Ruby ran over to Lalamon and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations. Thank goodness you're okay." She said in a happy but yet worried tone.

Nokai and Meicoomon saw the blast and were in the forest looking for Ruby and her partner, Meicoomon was worried about losing a new friend while Nokai was worried that he had lost the only human friend he had left. "Ruby! Ruby are you okay!? Where are you!?" He shouted hoping to find her.

"I'm here Nokai." She responded. Nokai and Meicoomon turned around, and were surprised of what they saw.

"Noway. Is that Tanemon?" He asked looking at Lalamon.

"Not anymore, she's Lalamon now." Ruby stated. Then Nokai got the message of what happened to the green sprout.

"Wow, I didn't know you could Digivolve Lalamon." He said. He was surprised but he has seen Digivolution before, during his time in the Digital World.

"All Digimon can Digivolve." Meicoomon told him. "It's how Digimon change, otherwise Digimon like me wouldn't have been Nyaromon." She stated. It was good day for the new team, a returned friend, and a new one none the less. Although there may be mishaps during the night time.

"WHAT!? We have to sleep outside!?" Ruby yelled in a scared and shocked tone.

"Well…yeah, I mean, there isn't anywhere else." Nokai told her, but that didn't help.

"Isn't there like a hotel or something we could stay in?" She asked. Ruby wasn't one to like sleeping outside. "Don't you have a tent somewhere around here? I don't want to sleep outside with how many creeps could be out here." She was asking questions back and forth about where they could sleep instead of outside.

"Look I'm sorry Ruby, even if there was a hotel around here they don't accept paper money, and we don't have any coins." He said trying to calm her down. She gave off a sigh of defeat, she knew there was no other way. They were about to sleep for the night until Lalamon spotted something.

"Hey guys why don't we just stay in that?" She asked pointing toward a vehicle.

"Huh? What's an RV doing out here?" Nokai said confused of why a human world vehicle was in the Digital World. 

"What's an RV?" Meicoomon asked since there was no such thing as cars in the Digital World.

"Recreational Vehicle. It's something human use to travel to far places." He told Meicoomon. "But why would one be in the Digital World if there are no streets to drive it on?" He asked himself, it didn't seem to make sense, but Ruby didn't care.

"Does it matter? We have something to sleep in." She said excitedly as she skipped towards the van. Nokai then just forgot about sleeping on the ground and went to the RV to end the night.

At the dark place with our unknown entities, the leader of the group found out about what happen. "Interesting." He said to himself.

"Something you want to tell us boss?" The male asked as he knew his boss would only say something like that if he found it that way.

"I believe we've found a worthy foe at last." He stated as he looked at the orb.

Whoever these figures are we might never know, but one thing for sure is that they may be the cause of the disturbance happing in the Digital World. These enemies will seek out theirs's until the day when the they take over the human and the Digital World.

To be Continued…


	5. The Three Celestial Digimon

Note: Just so you know, two of these characters you're about to see are OCs and aren't in the actual series of Digimon, I do not own Digimon and all rights go to its respectful owner.

Last time; Nokai met up with Ruby and she found her partner Tanemon. Ruby was new to the Digital World so she was scared about being with the Digimon there, but with Tanemon she seemed okay. Later on, Tanemon then Digivolved into Lalamon saving her from getting hurt and losing her partner, then they found an RV in the middle of nowhere for some reason and decided to spend the night there, and now as if right now they lay in the beds of the RV, let's find out what their next adventure is.

"Uhhhh…wha…what's going on?" Nokai asked himself. He woke up in a forest and was wondering why he was there for some reason. "What? where am I?" He asked himself as he got up. 'Okay think Nokai, what was I doing earlier?' He thought to himself, trying to figure out what happened.

[FLASHBACK]

" _Come on Nokai! Hurry!" His flashback of Ruby said skipping to the RV._

" _Okay, okay, I'm coming. Sheesh, this girl is a little too quick to things." His Flashback of himself muttered._

" _I kinda like her." Flashback Meicoomon said as she ran up to Nokai's shoulder._

" _I can't blame y'a, she's a sweet girl and I've never met someone as cheerful as her." Flashback him said as he walked to the RV._

[FLASHBACK OVER]

Nokai then figured it out. "Oh, that's right I'm supposed to be in the RV!" He shouted. He began to ruffle his hair in frustration, then took out the device he had since the beginning of his journey in the Digital World. He clenched it in his hand still wondering why he had the device in the first place.

"Hey, are you okay!" A voice called out. Nokai turned around and saw a boy about his age with spikey chocolate brown hair that went over his forehead while wearing a head band to support him, he also wore goggles and the went over the head band, his eyes were the same color as his hair, he wore a black shirt with a star symbol that showed only the line and was not filled, he had normal blue jeans, yellow wrist bands, and had blue and white street shoes. "You're not from here, are you?" He asked as he put one of his hands to his hips.

"Uh, no I'm not, I didn't even think there was any other humans here." Nokai stated as he knew that he wasn't the only human, but he didn't know if there was anyone else. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Zach Kodak, I didn't think to see another Digidestined." The boy explained.

'Digidestined? Is that what I am?" Nokai thought to himself as a little brown T-Rex came out of the bushes.

"Is he a Digidestined too?" The dino asked. He was brown and had three points in the back of his head, the two on the sides looked like they were connected to his eyes, speaking of which his eyes were green and they were so big that it was hard to see any white parts, his arms weren't short like a T-Rex, in fact his arms were almost the length of a human, and lastly, he had white scales coming from his bottom lip straight to his tail.

"Is that…?" Nokai asked as he saw the little dino before him.

"This is my partner, Gojoemon, he kind of a goofball." Zach said as he bent down to pet his friend. "I still haven't gotten your name yet." He stated standing back up.

"My name is Nokai Mataru, and my partner Me…oh." Nokai was starting to say but then he realized that Meicoomon wasn't with him. He let his head drop and was starting to look like he's feeling blue.

"…Oh…I see, got deleted huh?" Zach asked seeing him in the blue.

"Huh? Uh, well no, it's just…I don't know where she is." Nokai responded. Then Zach put his hand on his shoulder and said…

"Hey, don't worry, let's go meet with the other Digidestined, I'm sure they can help us. What do y'a say Nokai?" Zach suggested. Nokai agreed and thought that it might be easy with others helping him. Zach and Nokai went walking through the forest and were talking about their adventures along the way that they both found interesting.

"That seem pretty cool about how you two got through all those things." Nokai said amazed at what Zach goes through as a Digidestined.

"Yeah, I should say the same about how you Digimon Digivolves." Zach complemented. "Being the leader of my group I'm pretty good at most my things that go on. I hold The Crest of Determination." He explained trying to make Nokai think he was awesome. 

"That is cool, what does it do?" He asked curiosity taking over.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what they can do." Zach stated giving him a look that made him look tough. Then he saw his device and questioned Nokai. "Hey, what kind of Digivice is that?" He asked as they stopped.

"Huh?" Nokai said confused.

"That Digivice that's clipped to your pants." Zach stated pointing to the device.

"Huh? Is that what this thing is called?" Nokai said holding it to his face.

"Well, yeah, if that is a Digivice." Zach said. Then he pulled out his and looked at it. 'My Digivice is a D-3, but his seems different. I've never seen anything like his before. Maybe Izzy knows what it is.' He thought to himself. He put away his but when he looked up Nokai was gone which surprised him. "Nokai?" He said looking around for the kid.

Nokai's eyes then sprung open, with him sweating, he looked around and found that he was now in the same RV he slept in during the night. Everything is the same as it was before, Ruby was in the other bed with her gloves removed and her hair out of her ponytail holding Lalamon close and snuggled up in her arms. Meicoomon was still snuggled up his arms with the blanket still above his waist. He goggles and visor were still on the table with the strap for Ruby ponytail. The only thing that wasn't the same was that there was daylight coming through the windows, which made him feel relieved. Then he heard cute yawn come from Meicoomon, her eyes slowly began to open seeing Nokai was awake.

"Nokai?" She said wondering why he was up earlier then he would normally do.

"Morning Meicoomon." He said as he sat up straight.

Meicoomon just smiled and said… "Good morning!" In a cheerful tone as she gave him a big lick up the cheek making him chuckle.

He and her then went outside to see what they could do during their free time. Nokai was sitting on a boulder looking off into the distance thinking about that dream that he just had, if it was a dream that is. He couldn't get that thing he saw out of his head, it was so hard to focus on other things like, what him and Ruby were doing in the Digital World, what if they can't get home, and what would happen to the Digital World.

"It's a beautiful day today, really nice." He said to himself feeling the breeze flow past as he closed his eyes and breathed in and out the air. 'Maybe we won't have to worry about something happening today.' He thought to himself. But something was still bothering him. 'Who was that kid, and why was he in my dream? Was it even a dream at all?' He thought to himself as he had a quick flashback of the kid he met with the Dinosaur. Then he felt Meicoomon jump into his lap and stared down at her, she was rolling around in his lap. (It was a thing I saw a pet do once, I thought it was cute.) She then sat up and looked at him with a cute smile. He just paused for a few seconds then smiled and rubbed the side of her neck making her purr. 'Well, I guess it doesn't matter now.' He thought as Meicoomon curled up into a ball in his lap, trying to look cute. Then took a nap in his lap. "Hey, I thought you were trying to wake me up the last few nights, now you're going to sleep in daylight?" He asked. No response, all he heard was the sound a sleepy cat, so he just laid back relaxing.

"Good morning!" A voice yelled making Nokai spring into a sitting position. He then heard giggling and looked up to see Ruby holding Lalamon in her arms.

"Good morning Ruby." He said blushing. Then Nokai realized something was different. "Hey, isn't that my headgear?" He asked as he saw her wearing his goggles and visor.

"Well you never put them on." Ruby said letting Lalamon float into the air. "How do I look?" She asked him, putting her hands behind her back.

"Uh…cool." He said in an impressive tone.

The group weren't doing anything special during the morning, but Nokai and Ruby did spend some time together getting to know each other. To Nokai; he thought that Ruby was a sweet and carefree girl that had nothing to worry about, to Ruby: she thought Nokai sweet and nice boy at times. Little did they know that they were being watched, a black rabbit with a horn on his head was watching them talk on, and on, he thought they were annoying and left to do his business. (Not what you think.)

"So, there really are humans in this world huh? Well, they will regret coming here." He said walking over to a Digimon that had blue skin, blond hair, wizard hat with a skull on it, and holding a staff that had a sun shape on the end. It looked like he also had one of those black rings on his wrist. "Wizardmon, delete them." The rabbit said walking by.

"Anything for my master." He said and left to destroy the children.

It was now night, and Nokai and Meicoomon were in the forest eating food that they had recently obtained while sitting next to a fire, Meicoomon was in Nokai's lap eating the last of her apple while Nokai had his hand around her as he was finishing his banana. Ruby was still wearing Nokai's head gear and she came over to greet the two then came and sat next to Nokai.

"You know…this is a lovely world that all these creatures live in." Ruby said holding the sleeping Lalamon in her arms.

"Yeah, it's a pretty great world these guys live in. It makes you feel bad that some Digimon are trying to destroy it, it really doesn't make any sense." Nokai said as he took out his Digivice.

"Yeah, it does. But…it also makes me wish that I could live here… in this beautiful, peaceful world…but, I know that we can't stay here, because we don't really live here." Ruby said in a low tone as water began to form in her eyes. Nokai saw this, and it brought a look of sad to his eyes too, it was a good thing their Digimon were asleep before they started talking.

"I know what you mean." He said as she looked over at him. "I…I wish me and Meicoomon could live in the same world as well, but we can't, and I don't know if it's possible to bring our Digimon to the real world." He stated as he pulled out his Digivice then said... "But as Digidestined we need to help save this world, and whatever these Digivices can do, I'm sure we can figure it out." In a serious tone.

"Digidestined? Is that what we are?" She asked him curiously. "And is a Digivice what these are?" She asked again.

"Yeah, that's right. I figured it out a while ago." He said. Then he put away his Digivice and got up to say… "I think we should, head back to the van, we don't know what could be out here." He said holding he hand out to help Ruby up.

While they were walking, they saw no Digimon anywhere, they wondered what that was all about because usually the place they were in was populated with Digimon even at night, but for some reason tonight, nothing. Then as soon as they got to the RV, Meicoomon's ears twitched and she woke up with Lalamon making the group stop in their tracks.

"What's wrong guys?" Nokai asked as he saw Meicoomon sniffing and looking around with Lalamon.

"There's something here." Lalamon said confusing the two humans.

"What are you talking about Lalamon? I don't see anything." Ruby said confused.

"Electro Thunder!" A voice yelled as an electric ball come out of nowhere and blew up the RV, making them turn closing their eyes shut as Nokai held an arm over his face.

"Wha-what!? What happened to our shelter!?" He shouted looking what's left of the vehicle burning to crisps.

"HUMANS!" A voice shouted. They turned around a saw the Digimon, his eyes were glowing red making them scared.

"Wh-wh-who is that!?" Ruby shouted scared at the sight of the figure.

"Wizardmon!" Meicoomon shouted as her and Lalamon got out of their partner's arms and ran to the figure ready to fight.

"Humans, are not allowed in the Digital World! All humans who enter, shall be deleted!" Wizardmon shouted holding his staff at them. Then the two charged at ready to give him a beatdown.

"X Scratch!" Meicoomon shouted jumping at Wizardmon ready to scratch him but…

"Blink Breeze!" He shouted as he used his staff to create a blast of wind sending Meicoomon flying in the air. Nokai saw this and ran over to catch her.

"Lala Spiral!" Lalamon shouted charging into Wizardmon with spinning with all her might.

"Magical Game!" He shouted as he began to duplicate himself. Lalamon went through one of the fakes, ramming into the ground.

"Lalamon!" Ruby shouted worried for her partner. Lalamon managed to get up but with all the duplicates she couldn't find the real Wizardmon.

"You foolish Digimon, working with the humans. What do you think you'll accomplish by helping these flesh bags? You, shall be deleted for your worthlessness!" He and his duplicates said as Lalamon was flying around like crazy trying to find him. They held their staffs at Lalamon ready to attack, but then Meicoomon noticed something odd about one of them.

"Lalamon! I know which one is real! That Wizardmon over there is the only one who's wearing a black ring!" Meicoomon shouted pointing at one of the Wizardmon.

"Huh? Hey, she's right!" Nokai shouted as he saw the Wizardmon at well.

"Lala Spiral!" Lalmon shouted as she rammed into the Wizardmon knocking him to the ground and making the clones disappear.

"Meicoomon, what's with that ring?" Nokai asked her as she jumped out of his arms.

"I saw on Kwagamon and on one of those Birdramon, I think it takes control of whoever wears them." She said.

"Hph, so that's it huh? Okay Meicoomon, if that's the case we need to help him!" He shouted with Determination in his eyes.

"Nokai here!" Ruby said tossing him his headgear. He put them on and got ready battle.

"Meicoomon, let's do this!" He shouted as Meicoomon ran up to Wizard going to attack.

"X Scratch!" She yelled as she leaped onto Wizardmon's arm scratching rapidly at the ring trying to break it. But all it did was give it scratch marks. "It's not breaking!" Meicoomon shouted as Wizardmon took the chance to throw Meicoomon off and jump to his feet.

"You never understand, do you?" He said picking up his hat, putting it back on as he turned to them and said… "You shall not get in the way of Lord Chaosmon! Blink Breeze!" He shouted sending Ruby and Lalamon flying back.

"Ruby, are you okay!?" Nokai said worried about his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just help Wizardmon." She responded back.

"Listen, I don't get why this Digimon is doing this but, he's just using you. Besides you can't beat us if we work together." He stated trying to convince him, but because he's under mind control wouldn't listen.

"I know, that is why when you two are battling alone you're not as strong so…Electro Thunder!" Wizardmon shouted aiming his attack at the ground below Nokai and Meicoomon, opening a hole in the ground and making them fall in.

"Nokai!" Ruby shouted as she began to fall into a separate hole holding Lalamon with her.

Nokai and Meicoomon just kept falling screaming and praying in their heads that they'll survive. Nokai grabbed Meicoomon and held her tight hoping that he could at least protect her from the fall. "Meicoomon, don't worry! Just don't give up all hope! We still have a chance, I know it! You just have to have some faith!" He shouted holding her close to him.

Meicoomon closed her eyes and as soon as they entered the dark part of the cave a glow began to emit, but faded away as soon as it appeared. Nokai then felt himself stop falling and his heart was racing, but he didn't feel like he hit the ground, instead it felt like he was gently put onto the ground softly and carefully. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry and it was dark making it hard to see. He was breathing heavily, he felt his heart racing, but his eyes were adjusting to the dark, his vision was still blurry but he could make out a single figure looking down at him then standing back up with its eyes still locked on him. He could not see what color it was, but what he did know was that it had woman like body covered in fur, with a very furry mane, and he could have sworn he saw cat ears from the figure. When he saw, it he mumbled Meicoomon's name, then passed out.

[An hour later]

Nokai began to open his eyes finally, but he felt off. What he saw was not darkness but instead a bright light making him squint his eyes. He tried to put his goggles on, but it turned out he wasn't wearing them, he saw what looked like two angels, because of so he thought he had passed on to the afterlife. Then the light died down and he was able to open his eyes completely, and what he saw surprised him, one of those angels was the same female angel he saw in that one dream he had, that angel flew down to the ground and held out a hand to help him up. Nokai just sat up and looked at her hand, then back to her. He knew that being an angel she would not have any reason to hurt the innocent, so after a few seconds he looked back at the hand, then grabbed it as she pulled him up slowly.

"No need to worry young one, we're protectors of this world." She said letting go of Nokai's hand.

"Our purpose is to protect, at all costs." The male said as he landed next to her.

"Who…who are you?" Nokai asked nervously. "Am I, dead?" He asked worried about what happened.

"As I said, no need to worry. You're alright, and still alive." The female said in a trusting tone. Then Nokai recognized her voice from hearing it.

"Wait a sec... you're that chick that talked to me through my Digivice!" He said surprised that the woman was standing right in front of him.

"Yes, that is correct. My name is Angewomon, the angel of light." She said bowing to the young human.

"And I, am MagnaAngemon, the angel of hope." The male said bowing to him as well. Nokai looked at the two in amazement, those two Digimon were the same ones that spoke to him through his Digivice.

"It is very nice to meet you Nokai Mataru." Another male said as the two turned around and saw the owner of the voice. He looked like a white rabbit with rings around his ears, floating in the air.

"Oh uh, Ch-Cherubimon, s-sir." MagnaAngemon stuttered bowing to him with Angewomon.

"I told you, there is no need to bow, I am grateful to both of you." Cherubimon stated as he walked over to Nokai. "It is impressive to see such humans were able to help Digimon in need, I knew I was right to give you your Digivice." He stated. Then Nokai got curious.

"You, gave me and Ruby these?" He asked holding out his Digivice. Cherubimon only chuckled before saying…

"Yes, I have, but since now that you're here, I suppose you want answers." In a soothing tone of voice.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I don't know why we're even here." Nokai said.

Then Cherubimon sat down and was ready to speak. "Well I'll tell you, if you're willing to listen." He said. Nokai sat down and stared at him ready to listen. "It all started a mounth ago, everything was peaceful and carefree, with no worries, no fear, just peace and harmony, it was a great world we lived in, while you have you fair share of harmony in your world. As you know, we live in a world full of artificial being, and like your world when there's light, there's also darkness. A Digimon known as Chaosmon, is in an Ultimate Mega Level Digimon, he cannot be destroyed by any Digimon under his level. Chaosmon was once two separate beings: Darkdramon, and BanchoLeomon. BanchoLeomon wasn't on the same side as Darkdramon, but with a dark power Darkdramon managed to force him to combine with him, making the unstoppable Digimon Chaosmon. His forces are too strong, and these are last of my assistants. That is why, we need you." He said while putting his index finger to Nokai's chest.

"But, what about the rest of your assistants? Don't you have any friends, ether?" Nokai asked wondering if he was alone.

That question made Cherubimon frown and go silent. He just sat there staring off into the distance, then he stated to have a flashback of his past.

[FLASHBACK]

" _We have to hurry, they're coming!" An angel Digimon with blue armor and a cross on his helmet said as the three were running away from their threat with bruises and cuts all over them. Then one of them got hit, that Digimon was also an angel Digimon, she had the same color armor but her chin and mouth weren't covered._

" _Ophanimon!" Cherubimon yelled as she fell to the ground._

" _Cherubimon, Seraphimon, don't worry about me, just go!" Ophanimon shouted. Seraphimon grabbed Cherubimon and ran off sealing the doors behind them._

" _Well, well, well, I guess you'll have to do for now." A figure said walking to Ophanimon then surrounding her with purple mist, and then blasting a purple plasma at her, making her revert._

 _Meanwhile Seraphimon and Cherubimon were hopefully safe where ever they were. Cherubimon was in grief of losing Ophanimon, but he knew he couldn't save her. Seraphimon managed to open a portal with what little strength he had left._

" _Okay, let's go." Cherubimon said as he was going to go through but then he noticed Seraphimon wasn't following. "Seraphimon?" He asked confused._

" _Cherubimon, I'm sorry." Seraphimon said to him. Cherubimon thought that it was because of leaving Ophanimon, but it was something different. "The warp, it's not stable enough to send us both through." He stated as a surprised look came to Cherubimon's face. It didn't help when he said… "Only one of us can go."_

" _Th-th-then you go, I'll take the sacrifice." Cherubimon said not caring about him, but Seraphimon's fate._

" _No, I don't want you to get deleted as much as you don't want me to. I, will take that sacrifice." Seraphimon said. The doors began to crack, as a scythe began to break through._

" _No, I-I can't let you do this." Cherubimon said._

" _I'm sorry, we can't get caught. Cherubimon, you are the most powerful out of all of us, it is now your turn to protect the Digital World." Sheraphimon said as the doors broke apart revealing Ophanimon, but her eyes were now visible and were glowing red. Her skirt changed into leggings, and her angel wings were now bat wings. She was holding the scythe in her hands as she removed her left hand and fired a purple plasma._

 _Seraphimon ran to Cherubimon and pushed him through the portal as he got hit by the blast. (Slow motion) The last thing Cherubimon saw before he was completely through the portal, was the cross on Seraphimon's helmet reverting into an X._

[FLASHBACK OVER]

Cherubimon remembered that day, he would never forget it even if he tried. "Not anymore." He responded. "They're gone." He said as a tear fell from his eye.

Nokai saw him like this, and dropped his head in guilt for reminding him of, whatever happened. "I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, well…you know." He said feeling bad for making Cherubimon sad.

"No need to apologize. You're better off not knowing what happened anyway." He said putting hand on his head. "But for now, you must go back as your friend might be worried about what happened to you." He said Nokai's vision was being covered with a bright light.

"Hey, wait! I-I still have questions! Wait! Cherubimon please!" Nokai shouted while he sprung to his feet, but before he was going to head towards Cherubimon he was engulfed in the light and was out.

"Nokai! Nokai! Nokai! Wake up! Please!" Meicoomon was shouting as she was patting her paw on his face trying to wake him up.

"Uh…wha...?" He was mumbling as his eyes began to slowly open and he saw Meicoomon right in his face. "Meicoomon?" He mumbled as his vision was starting to adjust. "Uh…Meicoomon, AGH!" He said as he felt stiffness in his back while trying to sit up. "Meicoomon, what happened? Where are we?" He asked seeing that they were in a dark cave.

"I don't know, but this place is really creepy." She said.

Nokai saw his goggles and visor behind him and realized… "Ruby…Ruby, are you okay!" He shouted hoping that she was not hurt. No response, that made him even more worried, now he and Meicoomon were lost and the fact that Ruby was nowhere close.

Nokai thought that he was done sitting and doing nothing and decided to get up, put his headgear on, pick Meicoomon up, and he walked off trying to find an exit to the cave. He kept walking trying to find a way out when he spotted sunlight, he felt relieved and went to the hole to finally leave the cave, and was surprised at what he saw. A huge city, populated with Digimon of all sizes and height, and it seemed that his adventures in the Digital World have only yet begun.

To be Continued.

This was a little long for a chapter but, I wanted to make a really deep conclusion to the matter, and I also wanted to make a twist where it's Seraphimon and Ophanimon that get turned to the dark side and not Cherubimon. Where Ruby is going to end up, get prepared to find out in Digimon the Lost World.


	6. The Dark Knight

Just a quick note: You see I chose Meicoomon to be Nokai's partner because I saw the Digimon Tri movie clips were Meicoomon was the reason for the infected Digimon, and I just thought that it was unfair that such a cute Digimon was the cause of the whole thing to begin with, so I decided to try to and see if some people would change their mind about Meicoomon being the bad guy and making her the main Digimon for my story seemed like a good idea. Enjoy and please favorite and follow this story, this is the most unpopular story I have.

We get a view of what looks like a train station and it looked to be as if the lights were starting to turn on crazy fast as sirens were going off inside it. Nokai was running through the halls carrying Meicoomon who was hurt and her eyes were closed in pain. He kept running trying to escape from whatever was coming to get them, he was running down the stairs turning every time he would it a spot that stopped at a certain part that you would have to turn to go down the next flight of stairs. He was stopped by a strange figure with a black ring around its neck, followed by another two that had the same ring around their necks. All three of them had glowing red eyes and surrounded the duo, Nokai held Meicoomon close to him hoping that he could protect her.

"Meicoomon, don't worry, I'll keep you safe no matter what!" He yelled as he got ready for impact. The figures all shot fire balls at them but before they could hit the two, Meicoomon began to glow causing the entire room to light up.

(Earlier that day)

Nokai and Meicoomon were standing outside of the cave entrance looking over at the city before them, they were amazed to see such a sight. All those Digimon down in the city, all the massive building and streets there, thought they didn't have any cars.

"Where, are we?" Nokai was the first to speak up.

"Digitropolis." Meicoomon said, being that she had been there before. Nokai looked down at her and she knew why. "Digitropolis is a big city that was built over several months ago, there are many sweet Digimon down there that were nice enough to help me back then." She stated. He thought that maybe it wasn't bad like Meicoomon said it was.

"Hmm, I guess that's why some of these buildings don't look done." He said looking at the unfinished buildings that were still being worked on. "I wonder if they do the same things like in the real world sometimes." He said to himself as he headed towards the city holding Meicoomon in his arms.

After entering the city, Digimon already started giving him looks, after all seeing a human out on the streets of Digitropolis (Or the Digital World in general) is very rare. This made Nokai feel uncomfortable making run into an alley trying to feel better, Meicoomon saw this and thought of something that might work, she climbed behind Nokai's head and wrapped her scarf like part of her fur around his face covering his mouth and forehead. She shoved her tail into his shirt which tickled a little then went to itchy instead, and pushed her head against the back of Nokai's making her cat ears pop out of his hair and also making look like they were his.

"Uh, do you really think this might work?" He asked her unsured. She just used the part of her fur that was covering his forehead to pull his goggles over his eyes then putting the fur back to the spot it was in.

"Well, Digimon are always giving you strange looks, if it makes you feel uncomfortable then this might help." Meicoomon stated as she had part of her mouth sticking out sending breathing and an odd feeling down the back of his neck.

He just went with it and went back out onto the streets and he wasn't getting any strange looks at him anymore, he felt relieved and they had to keep moving to help and find their friends so he went back to walking. Nokai was wondering what they were going to do while they were in the city as they didn't have money or any shelter to sleep for the night, although Meicoomon did have an idea of where to go.

"Hey, Nokai." Meicoomon whispered getting his attention. "Maybe we could go to the casino to get some money, I never entered because they don't let In-training in, but with my level and disguise for you we might be recognized as champion." She stated as she directed him to the direction of the casino still hanging onto him.

"This is the casino? I've never been in a casino before." Nokai said standing infront of the casino and seeing it before his eyes.

"Yeah, you should try it, it's a great way for most of us Digimon to get money around here." Meicoomon whispered to him still a little muffled from having to hide themselves. Nokai still had a bad feeling it wasn't going to work but he went in anyway.

"Welcome to the casino! My name is Etemon, and I'm here to welcome you all baby!" A weird monkey Digimon said into a mic on a stage in the casino.

"Huh, a singing monkey, this day just keeps getting weirder and stranger." Nokai said sweat dropping.

While in the casino Nokai tried to play for money trying to get at the very least something good out of going there, but had little luck as he only got a few bits of coins. It took all day but Nokai and Meicoomon finally got enough to eat at the very least, they left the casino to go and get some food and man were they hungry. They found a place where they could be alone and separate so they can eat their food and man, did Meicoomon feel tired after cloaking her partner after so long, they still needed money for shelter so they went back to the casino once again disguised. They had better luck this time as they got more money. While they were playing a game of poker, one of the Digimon spoke up about something that caught their attention.

"Hey, did you hear about the one Digimon who's hunting for rebels of that thing?" The green skinned and white haired with a gapping jaw said to the egg with legs.

"Oh, please, they're just trying to make you believe that stupid junk. There is no thing, or whatever it's called, and there are no rebels, because the rebels are creatures that don't existed." The egg stated not believing any of those theories that were going around. That talk made the disguised duo think, make them wonder what they were talking about when they meant rebels.

"Yeah, right, like you know anything." Some piece of wood with wooden arms and legs said sarcastically, getting the egg to say 'what'. "You have no proof of that theory not being true, and you have no proof of humans not existing." He scolded him, catching Nokai and Meicoomon's attention.

"Humans? Rebels?" He asked confused.

"Yes, you see there is this Digimon, he's a Knightmon, and he…" The green one was about to say, when he got cut off by the mushroom Digimon standing next to the wood one.

"For the last time Ogremon, his name is BlackKnightmon! He's no ordinary Knightmon." He said catching the attention of the Digimon and Nokai around the table. "You seriously haven't heard? *Sigh* You see… it all started a month ago, there is a Digimon known as Chaosmon, he was one of the protectors of the Digital World and also a DNA Evolution of BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon. Those two Digimon didn't always agree with each other but they pulled through in the end as always, he always protected the Digital World, and was eager to join as one of the Royal Knights. He wanted to join because he thought they were a team of great strength, but to his fate, Ominmon was chosen over him. Omnimon was also a DNA Evolution of two Digimon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon, and to Chaosmon's rage he ran off and hid himself never wanting to see Omnimon or the Royal Knights ever again, during his time in he wanted revenge for losing such a task such as being one of them, he wanted revenge on Omnimon because to the Royal Knights thought he had more power than Chaosmon could ever. One side of him told him not to do it, but the other side was his dark side and took over his other side. He started with the three Celestial Digimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon, he caught two out of those Digimon, and with only two at his hand he started his attack, capturing Digimon, putting black rings around them so he could control them, forced most of them to Digivolve, and they say two humans a few weeks ago came into this world, to defend it. No one knows where these humans are or what they are doing right now, but if they think they can save this world. Then HA! Human are a weak specious compared to Digimon, they can't win. And BlackKnightmon is on the run, looking for them." He stated. That story made Nokai think, it was a complete different story then what Cherubimon stated, but it also seemed like longer version of his, he now knew why Cherubimon had no one else to be with. Then again, he thought what could these Digimon know about such a story… but if he is right, then that would mean that Nokai wasn't the only human in Digital World. The only two humans he could think of were him and Ruby, and they haven't even been in the Digital World for a week, let alone weeks.

'Chaosmon was a good guy at one point? Wow to be turned down an offer such as joining the Royal Knights, must've hit a big nerve of his.' He thought after hearing Chaosmons backstory. 'But what about those other humans? Who else could be here besides me and Ruby?' He thought after hearing about more humans in the Digital World.

After they were done getting coins they left the casino and found a hotel to stay in for the night, but they only had enough to stay one night at the hotel so they couldn't get two comfortable. Meicoomon released Nokai's face not having to hide it anymore and fell exhausted letting Nokai catch her. He didn't have to wear his goggles now so he took them off and went into the bedroom and laid Meicoomon on one side of the bed while he got on the other side.

"Meicoomon, we really need to think of what to do tomorrow before we leave, we have to find Ruby and Lalamon somehow." He said in concern. Then he thought of something. "Hey, Meicoomon, you've been here before, to you have any idea that might help us?" He asked her, remembering how she told him that she had been in Digitropolis.

"Well...I do have one, but it's risky. We might have to take the train station." She stated as he listened closely.

"Why is it risky? Is it because it's crowded or something?" He asked unsure if he should go with the idea.

"No, because we might have to go at night when it's close." After saying that, Nokai moved back surprised. "That's the thing, they don't just have metal detectors, they also have detectors that can tell you whether you're a Digimon or not, so I can't disguise you." She stated. He thought about it, and if she was right then they couldn't fool any mon with a simple disguise.

"Okay, but we might need to think of a plan by morning. I'm just too tired right now to think." He said as he collapsed onto the pillow straight to sleep.

Meicoomon agreed that they to think of a plan tomorrow when awake, so she crawled over to him curled into a ball and went to sleep. The one thing they didn't know was that someone was watching them and that someone, was no good that's for sure. Hours later the duo woke up to the sound of glass shattering making them spring up and out of the bed and see the shattered glass over the floor by the window and saw that the window was broken open.

"Wh-wh-what was t-that?" Nokai stuttered seeing the broken window before them followed by the sound of footsteps which made Meicoomon jump into his arms.

"I-I-I-I th-th-think, we sh-should, get out of h-h-here." She stuttered whispering. He nodded and they left the room quietly and moving slowly.

They continued towards the elevator and pressed the down button, Nokai looked behind to make sure they weren't being followed, nothing. The elevator doors opened making a ding noise which he was relieved to hear, but as soon as he turned to the elevator he made eye contact with glowing red eyes. Making him jump and run to the stairs as they were his only option, he kept running down the stairs and made his way out of the hotel and onto the streets. He didn't care if was disguised he ran down the streets Meicoomon pointing him in the direction of the train station.

"Sheesh, that was a night right there. I didn't tell him that I believe that humans existed, I just wanted to know if they heard about that Chaosmon thing." Ogremon mumbled as he walked down the streets of Digitropolis. His club was attached to his as he drank a sample of lemonade from a small paper cup. Then he saw Nokai run past him and he turned around seeing him and losing sight of him. "Was that a human?" He asked himself. The second he said that he something cold grab him by the neck, he tried to fight it and pull it off, but he was out before he could get a chance to.

"There it is!" Meicoomon shouted as they got in front of the train station.

"Okay, you're right, it's closed. What should we do? The trains won't start if closed and there's no way to get in." Nokai asked her unsure of what to do. She then pointed towards an open window and he got the message then headed to the window. "Huh? I guess it wasn't that hard." He stated as he put Meicoomon inside then got in and closed the window.

"We just need to find the control room, we might be able to activate the trains from there. Now I know how humans don't have good vision in the dark, so just hold onto the cat." She stated as she knew that cats had good eye vision when it comes to dark areas. This meant Nokai had to bend down and crawl because of Meicoomon's height.

He just went with it and bent down and grabbed Meicoomon's head as she led him through the station, but when they left the area a group of silhouettes appeared at the window and opened it stepping through. The duo kept looking through the areas of the building and so far, there wasn't anything, by that time Nokai was starting to question if Meicoomon knew where they were going, but before he could say something she said…

"We're here." As she stopped at a door with a sign on it. Nokai couldn't read the sign in the dark, but he had to trust Meicoomon's sight. They walked into the room and it was really bright with the lights of the screen, so bright that Meicoomon covered her eyes and Nokai had to take his head gear out and put his them on, with the visor on his head, and his goggles over his eyes.

"Stay here Meicoomon, I'm see if I can lower the brightness on this thing." He said as he got up and walked into the room. It wasn't too long before he found the brightness setting and turned down the brightness allowing Meicoomon to uncover her eyes and walk in with him. "Okay, now all we need to do is find the switch for the trains and turn them on." He stated removing his goggles from his eyes.

"It's not going to be easy, I have all around this place but this room. I don't think it's just gonna be right in front of us, nothing is tha…" Meicoomon was saying till she got cut off.

"Found it." Nokai said pointing at the button with words saying that it was for the automatic trains' power.

"Huh, what do'ya know? It was that easy." She said looking at the button. Unknown to them something was putting its hand onto the alarm lever ready to set it off.

Nokai pushed the button and a robotic voice spoke out saying… _**"The train leaving Digitropolis will be departing in five minutes, please keep all your belongings with you at all times and never leave any of your possessions behind."**_ Which put a smile on the duo's faces, but it was short lived when the alarm went off and the lights turned on.

Nokai grabbed Meicoomon and they ran out as fast as they could over the trains, but were stopped by the same glowing eyes they saw before, and this time they saw their enemy. It looked like a blue wingless dragon with the body of a street fighter, wearing armor with flame designs on each part of his amor, the armor didn't look complete as some of the body under him was exposed. The armor it had was a breastplate, gantlets with spikes that were supposed to resemble his fingers, leg guards that left his feet exposed, and a helmet with a spike coming out. He had a black ring around his neck showing that he was one of Chaosmon's controlled solider and slave.

"Oh no, just when everything was going so well today." He said as Meicoomon jumped out of his arms then charged at him.

"Fire Rocket!" It shouted sending fire balls at Meicoomon but missing every time. Meicoomon jumped onto it making it freak out and try to shake her off.

"X Scratch!" She shouted as she started scratching the dark ring in the shape of an X. It began to crack and as soon the Digimon managed to get its hands on her, she broke the ring which burst into purple particals. "Hey! I did it!" She yelled happily, what she didn't know was that the Digimon was losing conscious, she saw this and jumped off before it collapsed onto the floor.

"Meicoomon, who is that?" Nokai asked walking over to them.

"It's a Flamedramon, they aren't usually Digimon that are aggressive, but with Chaosmon's rings I guess anything is possi…" She was about to say but got cut off when she was blasted by a strong attack which made her go flying forward into the wall, injured and unable to get up.

"Meicoomon!" Nokai yelled as he ran over and picked her up. "Meicoomon, are you okay!" He asked worried about her.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her." A threatening voice called out making Nokai remain in the position he was in. "Besides, it will only be so long before I delete both of you." Nokai turned around and saw the owner of the voice. He looked like a black knight welding a sword in the same color, with yellow eyes and a red bandanna around the hilt of his sword walking towards them while the blade was dragging across the floor making an ear bleeding screeching noise.

"You're-you're-you're bl-bl…" He stuttered trembling at the sight of the Digimon as he was half-way across the hall.

"Yes… BlackKnightmon. My men have been watching you for quite some time, 'Nokai'." He said as he stopped walking and threw his blade over his shoulders.

"Wh-what, how do you…?" He got cut off as more Flamedramon landed in front of him with the same red eyes and black rings.

"Because, we're more than you think." BlackKnightmon stated making Nokai back up ready to run at any moment. "Men… ATTACK!" He shouted as the Flamedramon went after the duo chasing them.

Nokai was running through the halls carrying Meicoomon while trying to escape from the Flamedramon that were coming after them wanting to destroy the two. he was running down the stairs turning every time he would it a spot that stopped at a certain part that you would have to turn to go down the next flight of stairs. He was stopped by one of the Flamedramon in which more came out and surrounded both Nokai and Meicoomon, he held her close to him hoping to protect her.

"Meicoomon, don't worry, I'll keep you safe no matter what!" He yelled as he got ready for impact.

"Fire Rocket!" They all shouted launching fire balls at them. Before they could hit though Meicoomon began to glow causing Nokai to squint his eyes as he got prepared for what's coming. As she got engulfed in the light Nokai's Digivice began to type out the same words again only this time they were different.

 **MORPH DIGIVOLUTION**

"Meicoomon, Morph Digivolve to…!" Meicoomon shouted as a diamond like stone flew into her chest.

She was changing, her mane became more bigger and wild like, bangs grew over her forehead, the back of her head looked like she had spiky hair, marks appeared around her body as gauntlets appeared going from her wrists to her shoulders, shin guards appeared around her shins, and her body reverted to more of a human female, and for a second it looked like her eyes flashed red but they went back to green.

"Meicrackmon!" She yelled as the light began to fade reveling herself.

Nokai opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't holding Meicoomon anymore, instead he was off the ground being held by the humanoid Meicoomon, only she looked less vicious and he saw the full body.

"You, Digivolved." He mumbled under his breath seeing her holding him. Meicrackmon didn't say anything, instead she put him down and said…

"Berserk Sinking!" And started running so fast that she looked like a blur. She ran around the Flamedramon making them turn angles trying to keep their eyes on her as she destroyed the rings around their necks, which allowed them to collapse on the floor. (I don't know what that move does, it doesn't have description on Wikimon . net) Nokai saw Meicrack in front of him with a smug smile on her face. "Impressive, right?" She asked.

"Uh… Yeah, cool." He said feeling better now that she was alright. Then a strange noise played and a voice spoke out.

" _ **The train leaving Digitropolis is departing in one minute, head to the train if you wish to leave."**_ That same voice spoke again, which made Nokai panic, Meicrackmon just grabbed him and then made a run for the train.

Meicrackmon kept running trying to get to the train on time while also trying to avoid Flamedramon, she managed to get over a few of them but one hit her with a fire rocket which made her fall and drop Nokai. He didn't know what to do, but she just motioned him to run and knowing she'll be okay he did as she said. The Flamedramon surrounded her, but she just put her hands together and cracked her knuckles and neck.

"Okay, boys. LET'S PLAY!" She growled as the fight started.

Nokai was running continuously trying to make it to the train while also hoping that Meicrackmon would be able to make it, he saw the train just up ahead. He just had to jump over a booth that you would need a card to open the gate in order to get in and he was lucky he ran fast enough to jump over one of them. But his luck was just about run out when he saw the Flamedramon were still coming and they were trying to make it to the train first so they could stop him. Nokai just kept running and hoping that he might be fast enough, Meicrackmon made it to the train and jumped at him making him and her do a summersault into the train car as the doors shut closed.

Meicrackmon was the first to wake and got up then offered Nokai a hand while asking… "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said taking the hand and getting back to his feet. Then his Digivice started beeping, making him take it out and look as it displayed info about Meicrackmon. 'Meicrackmon: Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Berserk Sinking and Cursed Claw.' He read to himself. Just as he was done reading the train started to move, forcing them to take seats so that they wouldn't fall from the rumbling.

A few seconds later they saw the city that they were leaving and the train was going fast so it wasn't too long before it got out of sight. While in the train Nokai finally got to see Meicoomon's Digivolution at full body, and he did tell himself mentally that it seemed a little odd looking, but none the less he thought it was pretty cool.

"Congratulations, Meicrackmon." He said catching her attention. "You Digivolved, good job." He commented. She didn't say anything all she did was give him a comforting smile. That smile was cut short when a blade came through the ceiling making Nokai yelp and jump grabbing onto a pole. "What was that!?" He screamed as the blade started carving an opening.

"BlackKnightmon…" Meicrackmon growled as she knew what to expect.

(Battle scene)

On the roof of the train a Flamedramon was carving an opening for the rest to get in. He stood there next other ones that had Digimon that stood on all fours, had the same color skin tone, wore black armor with spikes out of their helmets, and had black rings on their necks.

"Alright, stay guard, we don't know what to expect." He told them as he had him hand on the part that was cut but before he opened it Meicrackmon kicked it open sending him flying off the edge.

Meicrackmon got ready to fight as the Flamedramon and the other Digimon came after her. She grabbed one of them throwing him into another, round house kicked another coming after her from behind, and threw her fist in the air punching one that came from behind then grabbing him and throwing him of the edge. She grabbed one of the black armor ones by the head then kneed him in the neck breaking the ring. Tossing him aside she used Berserk Sinking and took out all the black rings which made them collapse, some falling off the edge.

"Well, that… could have gone better." She stated clapping her hands to get rid of some dust.

"Uh… yeah, sure." A familiar voice said. She turned around and saw Nokai poking his head out the ceiling hole, he saw the entire thing. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." He said after seeing what his partner did.

All she did was just a small yet smug smirk at him. "Don't think you're done." Another voice said. Meicrackmon had an angry look on her face as she turned around and knew it was BlackKnightmon. "You're about to face the worst decision of your life!" He yelled while pulling out his blade and pointing it at Meicrackmon as she got into her fighting pose.

To be Continued…

SUSPENSE! 😉 Anyways my chapters do seem to go, long don't they? So, I know what you're all thinking. What's going to happen? Where is Ruby? Who're the Black Armor Digimon? First I can't tell you guys cause I want to build suspense, second Ruby is okay, she'll be in the next chapter, and the black armor Digimon are Raidramon, I put them there because I already had Flamedramon so I made this seem more fun. I'm planning on adding more characters in the future but for now it's just these four, I'll let you guess who the next one's partner is. BlackKnightmon is not a real Digimon, I made him up so I could have a bad Digimon in the story, as for Chaosmon I wanted to make him have a back story on why he became a villain in the first place. Also, I know in the last chapter that there is no such thing as Ultimate Mega Levels, but what else do you call those Digimon that are higher than Megas, they're not all Burst Modes or Crimson Mode. Anyways thanks for reading, have a good day, see you guys later.


	7. Meicrack's battle, Ruby and Lalamon

Quick Question: What do you think of the idea of Morph Digivolution? Did you think is was cool? Would you like a new name for the Mega Digivolution? Leave your review, follow, favorite my stories, and don't forgot to keep up with the chapters.

 _Last time, on_ _Digimon the Lost World_ _…_

"Where, are we?"

"For the last time Ogremon, his name is BlackKnightmon! He's no ordinary Knightmon."

"Meicoomon, Morph Digivolve to…! Meicrackmon!"

" _ **The train leaving Digitropolis is departing in one minute, head to the train if you wish to leave."**_

"You're about to face the worst decision of your life!"

 _Now…_

(Continue of Nokai's half)

BlackKnightmon and Meicrackmon were both standing on opposite sides of each other in battle stances, looking like one was going to catch the other off guard at some point. There was a moment of silence as the two were staring at each other for a while now, Nokai had his elbows on the edge of the ripped piece of the ceiling half his body up through the hole looking at the evil freak and his partner wondering what to do.

"So, you decided to come after all." Meicrackmon growled breaking the silence.

"Orders, are orders." BlackKnightmon said still pointing his blade at her.

"Then I order you to leave now, or regret it later." She hissed.

"You don't give me orders cat, I don't listen to weak and puny Digimon." He mocked. Pulling his blade back, he bent down grabbed one of the Flamedramon pulling him up. "You have failed Lord Chaosmon, failures have no right to be one of his slaves… as punishment…" He said as he threw the Digimon off the train before finishing with… "You are to be executed." Moving his attention back to Meicrackmon.

"Hey, that guy literately everything you told him to do, 'everything'. He shouldn't be punished for…!" Nokai was yelling at him till Meicrackmon held her finger to him saying…

"Nokai, let me handle this." Moving her eyes back to BlackKnightmon.

"So? What, you think he needs to be rewarded then? *Spit* Pathetic is what you 'humans' are!" He scoffed looking at him with hate in his eyes. "And as for you, for joining with humans you shall be executed. Besides, it's best to get it over with and destroy you weaklings." He said looking back at Meicrackmon.

Meicrackmon was silent for a moment, but just chuckled. "Please, you haven't seen my full strength 'yet', seeing as you might be the weak one here." She mocked him.

His right eye twitched for a second as it started to glow red. "Okay, 'kitty, kitty', let's see what you're REALLY made of!" He yelled as he charged at her. "Berserk Blade!" He shouted as he started rapidly throwing his sword around like crazy step by step, only Meicrackmon was dodging each and every one with her slender body.

She then grabbed the sword before he tried to strike again. "Is that all you got?" She said giving him a smug look before round-house-kicking him back making him do a summersault so he could stay on his feet. "Berserk Sinking!" She yelled as she started running fast like a blur around him slashing him and cutting his armor.

Before she could keep going, he managed to kick her shin making her fall for him to grab her by the mane and pull her to his level. "You, stupid cat." He said punching her in the stomach.

Nokai saw this and got up, ran over to them and kicked BlackKnightmon in his… 'area'. But with him wearing armor he didn't feel it, it only hurt Nokai foot even with the shoe on. None of it went unnoticed as BlackKnightmon slowly turned his head to him, showing a ticked off eye, making Nokai put on a nervous smile.

"Hey, um… let's uh…" Nokai was saying as he started to back up only to be stopped by the evil knight's blade being quickly pointed at his throat.

"Are you really that stupid?" BlackKnightmon asked looking annoyed. "Humans are of no intelligence what-so ever. Doing all these stupid things for one another… and that's why Lord Choasmon shall destroy the human world, and all humans shall be extinct!" He stated thinking his boss knows everything.

"We won't allow that!" Nokai shouted trying to build up courage.

"And what's going to stop us exactly?" B. Knightmon asked as his right eye began to turn back to the normal yellow.

Just then Meicrackmon managed kick him in the chest so hard shattering the breastplate and sending him flying back a few feet. She tried to stand up, but with a damaged abdomen she was shaky and was bent down half-way with her arm around her stomach because of her injuries.

"Meicrackmon! Are you okay!?" Nokai asked her as he went to her and tried to hold her up.

B. Knightmon managed to get up, his back facing the duo, he did a soft laugh catching their attention before saying… "You know, it's funny really." He said turning around his breastplate gone now exposing the black leather under his armor. "I did want to go out a BANG!" He said crazily as he took out a remote trigger pressing the button then laughing crazily as explosions were heard coming from behind him getting louder and louder.

He was blowing up the train cart by cart, as one of those Birdramon with a black ring on its leg that they saw on their journey flew out in the open then grab him taking him away. The two saw the explosion getting closer with each step, Nokai didn't know what to do but for Meicrackmon she just grabbed him then jumped from cart to cart trying to get away while Nokai was getting blinded by the wind, when she reached the end of the line the she looked around for a new solution, that's when she saw that the train was still far up in the air but she could still see ground which would close enough to keep their injuries low.

"Meicrackmon! Look out!" Nokai shouted seeing the explosions get closer. She made a risky decision and just jumped for it as the last cart exploded leaving nothing but a broken train track.

Meicrackmon saw that they were heading straight for the ground at quick speed and thought… 'No, if he hits the ground then…' as she made haste and threw Nokai away from her letting him fall into the water, and earlier then her.

"*Spits water out* Meicrack?" Nokai asked as he got out of the water and saw that his partner wasn't with him. Then Meicrackmon came crashing down at the ground summersaulting, yet still landing on her chest. "MEICRACKMON!" He shouted getting out of the water and seeing that he friend was hurt. He bent down to her, paused seeing her twitch, then put a hand on her forehead. He looked at her, she was damaged all around her body, bruises, cuts, even her fur was ruffled from all the fighting. "…Meicoomon…?" He whispered. Just then Meicrackmon began to glow, making him back up to see what was happening. She starts to get engulfed in the light as she started to shrink. When the light faded, everything changed, she was now Salamon again. "S-Salamon…" He muttered seeing the Digital humanoid cat turn back into a dog. She twitched again alerting him she was still in pain, this made him walk to her, bend down, pick her up, then hug her close.

It was still night, the duo was alone again, Nokai was walking holding the Rookie Digimon in his arms looking for somewhere to stay for the night, the train was the destroyed and with all the black ring Digimon running around he couldn't stay outside for the nights. He wasn't just walking, he was stumbling as he also had gotten some injuries from the fact that he kicked the black knight. He thought that it was hopeless, until he managed to find something. It was a wooden building with a red plus sign above the door, that sign would have to mean a health center, or hospital which made him a little relieved. He tried to walk over to the hut, but with his injured foot and because he was tired he collapsed to the ground and everything went black.

(Ruby's half)

Lalamon was alone with the unconscious Ruby in a dark cave unable see anything trying to find a way to get out, she was trying to call for Nokai and Meicoomon, but there was no response. She started to hear groaning and turned to see that Ruby was waking up which made her happy to see, she flew over to her to make sure she was okay and wasn't hurt.

"Ruby are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Ugh… wha… L-Lalamon?" She mumbled getting up and seeing her partner in her face. "Wha… What ha…? *Gasp* Nokai…" She said remembering what happened last night, or what she thought was last night. "Nokai! Nokai! Nokai, where are you!?" She shouted getting and cupping her hands around her mouth hoping he was okay, still nothing.

She was scared, she was never in the Digital World before and she lost all hope of getting to know the Digital World in the first place, or in her case; a new friend. She fell to her knees head down and began to let tears fall from her face, eyes closed, mouth open, and teeth closed, she was crying. Lalamon saw this and flew down to her seeing the tears, she tried to cheer her up by hugging her. Ruby returned the hug knowing what she was doing as her tears began get slower, and slower, leaving her with wet eyes from crying. She pulled away a little giving her partner some space, Lalamon also had a sad look in her eyes as she wiped the tears from Ruby's eyes. Ruby knew that it was not the time just to cry in grief, so she put on a serious face and started walking to who knows where, but if anything, it wouldn't be as bad as what they just went through right now.

"It's really scary down here." Lalamon said looking around.

"I know. Oh man, at these times I wished that I stayed home." Ruby said feeling scared as well.

They were walking for a while, and it started to feel like hours at though it wasn't really that long, relief finally found them when they spotted their exit up ahead. Unfortunately, they lost all relief when they saw who was guarding it: Wizardmon, the same one they saw earlier. Ruby quickly hid behind a boulder hoping they didn't get caught and peeked over to see that he was just standing there like a statue, but Ruby knew better that he was under control, so it should make it look like he's mindless.

"It's him again." She whispered remembering what he did to them.

"I don't know what to do." Lalamon whispered just as scared.

"We need to think." Ruby said as she started to mumble 'What to do' over and over again. Then a thought came to her mind, she knew it was risky but she had to try. 'I hope this works.' She thought to herself as she picked up a rock and chucked it as hard as she could over to the other side of the cave, it made a sound which caught Wizardmon's attention and made him walk over the source which gave Ruby and Lalamon a chance to run past him and out the cave.

Unaware that he was not alone in the cave. "You idiot!" A voice behind Wizardmon said, making him turn around to see the black bunny that ordered him to destroy the humans. "While you were 'distracted' TWO OF THEM RAN OUT OF THE CAVE!" He shouted angry at him.

"I-I'm sorry, but unfortunately…" Wizardmon didn't finish as the black bunny turned into something bigger. _Too bad we don't get a view of him._ "N-n-no, sir, please, this was only…" He got cut off as he was blasted getting disintegrated completely, leaving only his hat behind.

"This is what I get for trusting stupid Dusk Ringed Digimon." The bunny said as he reverted back to the smaller bunny he was before. "By the way I know you're there, give the boss a message for me. Tell him that I'm taking matters into my own hands." He said seeing the black cat's yellow eyes in the darkness as he left the cave to go after the human and her partner.

Note: I know that I don't have a name for the place where the evil Digimon stay, but I'm just going to call it the 'Chaos Castle' for now.

(At the Chaos Castle)

The black cat was entering a room which had a meeting going on within. The feline was BlackGatomon, it was going back to tell the news like its friend told it. It ran up to one of the entities then started rubbing against her leg purring.

"Oh, there you are, my little pet." She said picking it up with a claw then petting it from head to back. "So, what new info do you have for us?" She asked looking at the ring on its tail, seeing the hidden camera attached to it laughing evilly afterwards.

(Back with Ruby)

She was happy to see daylight once again feeling better than she was in the cave as she felt like she could just lay down to relax in the grass after so long of who knows how long she was in the cave, but then she remembered why she shouldn't. She watched Lalamon flying around picking flowers that were nearby, it made her feel like she wanted to do so as well with her friends.

'*Sigh* What are we going to do?' She mentally asked herself as she sat down in the grass. Lalamon saw this and floated over putting a flower crown that she made on her head. This made Ruby smile a little and thank her with… "Thank you Lalamon." Making Lalamon have a smile on her face.

"Ruby, do you like Nokai?" She asked seeing how worried her partner was for her friend. Hearing her say that made Ruby blush, then she started to think back to the complements she gave him.

"W-why do you ask?" She asked nervously.

"Well, you seem really worried about him, I want to know if you worried about him." Lalamon replied wanting to know why.

"Well, um… I… do you mean like 'friend' or like 'like'?" Ruby asked still blushing.

"Hm… I, don't know what you mean. I have no idea what like 'like' means." Lalamon replied confused as she didn't know how human relationships work.

"Oh… uh… never mind. As for, 'liking' him, I guess I do. I mean he's a great friend and I want to get to know him better. I just really hope he's okay." Ruby replied, her face returning to normal color.

"So, you think you can relax all you want? Well, be careful what you wish for, you won't always get it, hehehe." The black bunny in the distance behind a tree said as he left to cause trouble.

"Maybe we should continue going, we can't sit here all day." Lalamon stated as she helped Ruby to her feet.

"I… uh…" Ruby stuttered trying to find words to say. "I don't know, all the stuff that's happened so far has just lead us to danger. What if…?" She was about to say but got cut off.

"Don't think that, I'm sure if Nokai's your friend, he wouldn't want you to think of the worst." Lalamon stated trying to get her to forget about it. "Besides, if do continue we might run into them on the way." She reassured finally getting her to relax.

"… Y-you're right. I should probably stop living in my world of grief, you're right, let's get going." Ruby said as she started followed Lalamon still wearing the flower crown she made for her.

They walked for a while sometimes trying to avoid flowers they didn't want to step on, and sometimes trying to get some apples down from trees for food. The one thing they didn't know was that there was a little black rabbit watching them the entire time following them, having looks of disgust on his face, but he knew that he plan was coming into action sooner or later. The duo kept walking until they found a hill up ahead that they walked down, when doing so they found a village up ahead which had a lot of different Digimon form big to small.

"Hmph, they'll get it soon, very so-AYE!" The black rabbit yelped as he saw a green Digimon with red eyes and a ring(now known as Dusk Ring) around his wrist. "Well, about time we found something useful." He stated seeing the Digimon before him before putting his plans of him going into battle behind him and letting the new Dusk Ringed Digimon take his job.

"Wow, look at all the cute Digimon around here." Ruby said seeing In-trainings such as DemiVeemon, Korromon, Wanyamon, and the one that she thought was the cutest of all, Calumon, who she picked up and hugged. Calumon didn't understand it but just hugged her back.

"This is Stoton Village, it's one of the twelve places to live around here. There's also Digitropolis, Mertron Town, even a city named after one of the Royal Knights: Omnimon." Lalamon explained, knowing there were more but she had to shorten the list.

"I didn't know that there was so many." Ruby said still holding the Calumon who fell asleep in her arms. She saw him fall asleep and just smiled then petted him.

"I wonder why there's not many of them here." Lalamon wondered remembering villages like the one they're in are usually more popular. "Excuse me, mister…" She was going to ask one of the folks there, but she didn't finish because she didn't know his name.

"Oh, hello there, my name is Elecmon. Do you have a question?" He asked her, knowing that Digimon usually don't talk to him unless they're asking a question.

"Um, yes. Where are the others that live here?" She asked him.

"Hm. I…I sorry, out of all the questions I heard today, that's the only one out of them that I can't answer. Y'a see, I really have no clue, sorry." He said as he left the two with confusion.

"What does he mean?" Ruby asked her partner confused.

Lalamon didn't say anything and just shrugged even she didn't know why. Calumon eventually woke up and had to leave, flying off with his ears expanded letting Ruby and Lalamon smile at how gosh dang cute he was. Calumon was flying around the Stoton Village looking for food and more importantly, someone who he could play with. He found something up ahead a green Digimon, he couldn't see his face but Calumon didn't judge by looks and just headed over chanting 'New Friend!' over and over.

"Hi there! Do you want to be friends!?" He asked in a high-pitched voice. There was silence for a second, then the Digimon turned around showing red eyes, seeing this Calumon screamed and tried to fly away only to be stopped by…

"Pummel Whack!" The green Digimon yelled as he whacked Calumon with his club sending him flying.

Ruby and Lalamon were just walking around minding their business, sometimes talking to the baby like Digimon they passed by, meeting some Digimon known as Agumon, Guilmon, Impmon(Who was a jerk), and Bokomon and Neemon who were reading a book about humans.

"Hi." Ruby said catching Bokomon's attention.

"Oh, hello there, nice to meet you, I'm Bokomon." One said holding his hand out. Ruby shook it greeting him back. "And this goof here is Neemon" He said pointing at the red pants rabbit.

"Hey!" Neemon yelled being offended by Bokomon's statement.

"Oh, hush you know it's true." He restated as he was about to go back to his book until he realized something. "WAIT A MINUTE!" He shouted turning back to Ruby "ARE YOU…!? Well I'll be, it's a human." He said as he was inspecting her with a magnifying glass.

"You say everything is a human." Neemon said remembering how he was.

"Oh, hush! I'm sure this time." Bokomon said being offered by him this time.

Afterwards they started to argue, which because of so, Ruby and Lalamon just left, and told themselves to let them be. The argument ended before they could decide on a winner when they realized they left.

"Oh, too bad, they left." Neemon said dumbly.

"I can see that, and for the record it was your fault we lost a chance to be friends with a human!" Bokomon yelled pulling his pants then letting go making a snap sound hurting Neemon's belly.

"Wow, those two really don't get along, do they?" Ruby asked after seeing the two fight for nothing.

"Some Digimon are like that, they're sometimes Goofymons." Lalamon joked making Ruby laugh at what she said.

That was then they saw Calumon falling from the sky obviously hurt, Ruby looked scared for the little guy. She made a run for it hoping she could save him in time, she managed to catch him and saw the bruises making her worried.

"Calumon? Calumon are you okay?" She asked him worried out of her mind.

Calumon grabbed onto Ruby crying loudly after what he just went through. "Don't let him hurt me! Don't let him hurt me! He's a meanie, don't let him hurt me!" He cried out scared out of his mind.

"Wh-who's he?" Ruby asked feeling a little anger for the little Digimon getting hurt. Just then smashing noises were heard and what came crashing through the builds was a green big Digimon with a gaping jaw a Dusk Ring around his wrist and red glowing eyes.

"Ogremon!" Lalamon shouted seeing the creepily ugly Digimon destroying homes up ahead.

The duo made a run for their lives, Ruby was still holding Calumon who was shaking still remembering what the freak did to him. They didn't have luck on their side as Ogremon caught them in his sight, and chased after them cutting them off from corner to corner, until the trio finally hit a dead-end.

"Oh no." Lalamon said as they knew that they had nowhere else to go. Just as Ogremon appeared behind them holding his club up about to attack, Ruby tried to back up but tripped falling down on her behind.

"You're a meanie, that's all you are!" Calumon insulted making Ruby cover his mouth.

"Pummel Whack!" He yelled as he going to slam them with his club, the two got ready for impact, Lalamon flew to their protection. What they didn't expect was Calumon's head began to flash a red light that hit Lalamon, then Ruby's Digivice started beeping in which she pulled it out seeing it type the word Digivolution again.

 **DIGIVOLUTION**

"Lalamon, Digivolve to…" Lalamon shouted as she was engulfed in a sphere of light.

She began to change the green part of her body closed around the pink part as her arms extended giving her hands without wrists and three fingers, her legs extended as well as a tail emerged from her behind her waist, wings grew from her back, and the part that was closed up opened revealing a Sunflower with a face. The sphere broke and the new Lalamon came out shouting…

"Sunflowmon!" as she grabbed Ogremon's club before it hit them.

Ruby saw this happen, it gave her looks of confusion, amazement, and timidity. Her Digivice started beeping again and projected an image with information of the Digimon standing before her. 'Sunflowmon, Champion level. Attacks are Sunshine Beam, and Cactus Tail.' She read to herself. "No way…" She mumbled seeing her Digimon, now Digivolved, push Ogremon back a few steps then got prepared for a fight.

"Go get'em, teach that meanie a lesson!" Calumon shouted giving Sunflowmon some support.

Sunflowmon went at Ogremon at full speed, Ogremon tried to smash her with his club but instead got a… "Cactus Tail!" to his face. Sunflowmon wasn't done yet, she kept whacking him with her Cactus Tail over and over again and again. But her enemy had yet to win.

"Pummel Whack!" He shouted trying to hit her with his attack but missed completely.

Sunflowmon was done fooling around and settled for her last attack. "Sunshine Beam!" She yelled as she fired a beam of light from her petals not only sending Ogremon flying, but also destroyed the Dusk Ring on his wrist.

Ruby got up and looked at her Digimon who turned to her, silence filled the air, Calumon was cheering happily. "Yeah, you showed him who's boss, no one messes with you!" Which Sunflowmon and Ruby could only smile at.

"Thank you, Sunflowmon." Ruby said looking Sunflowmon.

"I am your partner, partners help each other… always." She told her. Ruby didn't say anything else, all she did was walk up to her partner, and slowly gave her a hug in which she returned.

Sunflowmon then started to De-volve, turning back to Lalamon. This surprised Ruby but she liked the fact that she could still see her friend at her cute form. The two eventually had to leave the village, saying their goodbyes to all the Digimon they had met and also getting apologies from those who argued in front of them. The two finally had to say goodbye to Stoton Village and move on to the next.

"Huh?" Ruby said feeling like they were being followed, she turned and saw Bokomon and Neemon running over to them shouting wait. "Uh, hi… again?" She said awkwardly, she also spotted Calumon riding on Neemon and their way over.

"L-l-look, we're 'so' sorry ab-about that little, rude introdu-duction, we h-had back there." Bokomon said apologizing for their actions while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, and we also apologize." Neemon said dumbly getting a smack on the head from Bokomon's book.

"Can I come with you? Can I? Can I?" Calumon said excitedly wanting to travel with his new friends.

"Look, we know that we don't seem like much but, you are a human. Therefore, I would like nothing more than to at least try and assist you on your travels through the Digital World." Bokomon stated bowing to the human.

"Can I come? Please!" Calumon shouted giving her an adorable look.

"Of course, you can come, you're all welcome." Ruby responded happy to have more than one travel companion.

"Does that mean you're going to tell us what Digimon you are?" Neemon asked still not getting the fact that Ruby was a human.

Bokomon nearly face faulted then grabbed Neemon's pants and did the same thing he did last time with them. Calumon laughed seeing Neemon do a funny dance after getting his waste hit by his pants again, which makes him too cute. Ruby and Lalamon were just glad that they weren't alone searching for their friends, the four Digimon and one Digidestined now continue their journey in the Digital World.

(Return to Nokai's half)

Instead of having one of the dreams that Nokai has been having ever since he came to the Digital World, he woke up slowly opening his eyes. His vison was blurry and he couldn't see anything, but it was readjusting showing him the ceiling above him. He got up now sitting in what he can only assume was a hospital bed judging by the scenery, it was like a wooden version of a hospital room. The first thing realized was that he had bandages all over him, around his arms, legs, under his shirt around his chest, he wasn't covered like a body cast but he still had a lot, even noticed bandages on his face.

"Wow, looks like they went overboard with the bandages." Nokai said remembering that the only place he was hurt in was his foot, which his shoes and shocks were removed showing one cast up. "I… also didn't really need a foot cast." He stated knowing that the pain was gone. He felt like he was again forgetting something, he spotted his goggles and visor on the table next to him and thought that they were what he forgot, then it hit him. "Meicoomon!" He yelled jumping out of the bed taking off some of the bandages and the cast, putting on his socks and shoes and ran out the door. "MEICOOMON!" He shouted running down the hall looking for her.

Someone came out of one of the room, which looked like a bear version of Frosty the Snowman to him. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked seeing Nokai running down the hall.

"Meicoomon *Gasp*… Where's-where's Meicoomon!?" He shouted trying to catch his breath.

"Hm? Are you talking about your friend? She's in this room right here." The bear responded pointing to the room he just came out of.

Nokai didn't hesitate to run in bumping into Frost the Snowbear, who yelled 'hey' at him for doing so. He just got into the room to see the Rookie form of his friend on the bed still passed out and covered in bandages. "S-Salamon?" He said looking at the beaten down little dog. She tried to open her eyes but only managed to get them half-way.

"N-N-Nokai?" She muttered out. Nokai didn't say anything but just smiled, knowing now that his friend was still okay. Seeing him smile made her smile weakly, then fall back asleep with the smile still on her face.

"Get a good rest… you deserve it." He said putting his hand on her head, and letting his partner sleep after the events she's been through.

(Hours later)

Salamon was now completely recovered and was out of the bed in Nokai's arms as he had his headgear back on his head now ready to get back on their journey.

"Thank you for everything Frigimon, really." He said bowing to him gratefully.

"Anytime, now you two stay out of trouble okay? Whatever happened to you out there, I wouldn't want to happen again." He responded saying bye to another one of his patients.

"Noted. Bye Frigimon!" Nokai say walking to the door waving bye to him.

"Take care, come back anytime. You and your other human friends are allowed to come and visit if you wish." Frigimon responded waving back to him.

"Okay. Huh?" Nokai said as he had his hand on the doorknob when something clicked in his mind. "Wait, what do mean me and my other human friends?" He asked knowing that he didn't tell Frigimon about Ruby or anybody else.

"Well, your other human friends like that girl that came here a few days ago with a Digimon, she did look like you in height wise." Frigimon responded giving Nokai a hint without knowing it.

"That human, did she have a ponytail?" He asked running back over to him.

"Well, yeah of course she did and…" Frigimon was going to say but got cut off.

"Blond hair? Flying flower Digimon? Long sleeve with a heart on it!?" Nokai asked franticly wanting answers.

"Blond hair: Yes. Flying flower Digimon and Long sleeve shirt with a heart; No." Frigimon responded telling the truth. "But she did have a Digimon. His name is Terrieromon and he's a rabbit." He said holding his chin with his hand.

"Terriermon?" Nokai said. Then he thought back to the time when he was told about the other two humans in the Digital World. 'Is she one of them?' He thought trying to figure out what clue was given to him.

Meanwhile outside of the building standing on a cliff was another human with silver hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, a sleeveless turtleneck shirt black shorts brown gloves, blue and dark blue shoes, and had a white and green bunny on her shoulder.

"Hey Lizabeth, do you think there are others?" The bunny asked feeling like they company.

"I'm sure there are… and I'm sure we'll find them soon." Lizabeth said knowing they were not alone on their journey in the Digital World.

To be Continued?

I know this went long, but I just wanted to do so much that I had to extend this so that I could fit it all. Who do you think the Digimon that called BlackGatomon her pet that was at the Chaos Castle was? Want to know Lizabeth's backstory? Find out next time on Digimon the Lost World.


	8. Destined Tamers

I'm sorry for not being active lately, I just really haven't felt well these last few days and it's hard to get back in the Fanfic writing mood.

At this time, we see a girl laying against a tree at night ready to call it a night. She looked up at the starry sky as she started to undo the pony-tail from her silver hair, then looking down at the little sleeping rabbit Digimon lying next to her, all snuggled up in a ball, so cute looking. She could only smile as she began to remember how he was back then.

(FLASHBACK)

" _Lizabeth! Why do we have to go this way?" The rabbit groaned to a younger version of the girl who now had a white shirt with overalls. They were walking on a sidewalk in a street._

" _I'm sorry, you know ma-ma and pa-pa are at work so they can't drive us to school." Lizabeth told him as she was caring her backpack. Normally she would pretend that the rabbit was a stuffed animal and sometimes bring him to school, but sometimes he had complaints._

" _But why do have to walk? My feet are tired." He wined not wanting to go all the way to school in that way._

" _Terriermon, listen. We have to-dah-WAH!" Lizabeth shrieked as she got tumbled over by him still walking._

" _Oops. Come on Liz, can't we just call for a ride?" Terriermon wined._

" _Sorry, buddy. I don't have a phone and I don't have enough for both the payphone, or for paying the driver, besides I need it for lunch." She told him while getting up, reminding him why they couldn't do what he asked. "Don't worry, we'll get there. But first let's see if we can at least get out of the sun." She said as she continued to walk._

" _Wait!" Terriermon said hopping over then jumping onto Lizabeth's head almost making her fall over._

" _Uh, what're you doing?" She asked him confused._

" _This way, I don't have to walk, and you can keep cool." Terriermon said as his ears puffed up blocking her from contact with the sun._

" _Oh, thank you. See, all's well, that ends well." Lizabeth said as she continued to walk._

(FLASHBACK OVER)

Lizabeth remanded under the tree, still remembering the day they met. That day when an egg came out of her dad's computer, and landed right in her arms. She then removed her gloves and put them on Terriermon for a blanket, then she let the herself pass-out against the tree, sleeping with her little bunny right beside her.

Meanwhile elsewhere, someone was still up, and boy were they having a rough time with certain Digimon.

"DAH-HA!" One of them shrieked out in pain as he was thrown to the curve by the human partnered Digimon.

The Digimon that took him out, look like a blue wolf with a red scarf, white mane, and white fur going form his snout to his tail. Who this Digimon was is unknown for us, but to his Tamer, he's something else.

"Pf, weaklings. Not even worth the effort." The Tamer said out loud looking at one of the orange dinosaurs who he took out. "I don't know why I even put up with any of you." He scoffed, then his Digimon's ears perked up.

"Zane." The wolf said catching his attention. "I'm sensing more Digital Activity." He told him looking of to where he thought it was coming from.

"Don't even bother, it's probably just another Rookie." Zane said looking away.

"No, that kind of energy isn't possible." The wolf stated knowing what other possible chance it may be.

"You mean like a Champion or something?" Zane asked getting interested.

"Possibly… no, it has to be. No Rookie would have that much power." The wolf said feeling like his next challenger isn't going to be a push-over this time. 

"Hmp, finally something interesting." Zane replied as he jumped onto the wolf's back, and they took off. But still he had one goal, that is to be the strongest Digidestined Tamer there is. 'You better Digivolve soon Gaogamon, I'm getting very impatient.' He thought to himself, being tuff on his Digimon.

Zane's backstory is that he had a tuff life as a kid, he wasn't very talkative, he spent most of his days indoors, the only friends he ever had was his older sister Yukien and the rest of his family, and because he was so silent kids just avoided him completely out of boredom. His mother past away, and from that day forward, he would always turn sadness into anger. Anger for the fact that it seemed no one cared for him, that he had to watch his mother go into the afterlife before his eyes, and any kid who even made eye contact glares with him would get a scarier glare in return. Now at the age of 13, he wears a red shirt, a short sleeve brown vest, red fingerless gloves, black street shoes, and dark blue jeans. His hair was red with eyes to match that color, having red eyes meant that his vison wasn't the clearest, or at least when his anger builds up too much. Along with his pants he had a blue and red Digivice strapped to the waste.

(With Ruby and her group)

Calumon was flying around happily as the group were their journey through the Digital World together, it may have taken a few snaps to Neemon's waste in order for him to know that Ruby was a human, but none the less Bokomon apologized for having her see it. Calumon just landed in Ruby's arms giggling at how happy he was to be traveling with a group of friends he just made.

"Well you're an energetic one, aren't you?" Ruby giggled looking at the little smiling cream-puff.

"According to my book, we should be getting closer to Micro City; a place where Digimon go to…" Bokomon was saying as he was reading from his book until Calumon came in to say something.

"Micro City? No way, I can't believe it… Uh… what exactly is Micro City?" Calumon asked confused as he never been to that place before. Ruby and Lalamon could only giggle at Calumon's simple minded question.

"Well, if wasn't interrupted I would've told you. Micro City a place where young Digimon go to have fun with a lot of toys and everything, and such little critters could…" Bokomon was about to say until he got cut off again.

"Hang on, when I was there it was called Daycare Land." Neemon stated to then get a smack in the head by Bokomon's book because of his stupidity, Calumon laughed seeing it happen, thinking it was funny.

"I swear I should've brought you to Frigimon's health center to check for brain damage." Bokomon said putting the book away before saying… "It's not called Daycare Land, there's a place there called Daycare Land you buffoon." Referring to Neemon, who could only groan in annoyance and pain.

"Well, maybe if I did have brain damage, it would obviously be because of you." He said trying to counter the Bokomon's last statement, only to have the entire group stop for Bokomon to grabbed Neemon by the pants, then did the same waste snapped again.

"So sorry about that." He apologized again seeing as it made the entire group stop. Ruby and Lalamon just smiled awkwardly while Calumon had a confused look on his face. "Any who, now that we're, uh, kind of taking a break, I'm a little curious about you Ruby. For starters, what is your friend like anyway?" Bokomon asked curiosity changing the subject.

During their time walking together, they talked about themselves a bit learning about each other and so on. Ruby did tell them about Nokai and Meicoomon and about the Orgemon incident, but left out things such as how they were separated and about Ruby being a Digidestined but, all-in-all, it only made Calumon more excited to make new friends.

"Um, well… uh… to be honest, I don't really know much about him. It was only four days when I met him, so I don't really know much about him. I don't know much about the Digital World because I've only been here for two days and…" Ruby was about to say but got cut off.

"Actually, you've been in the Digital World for… about… three days." Lalamon spoke up. Then came a wave a silence before Ruby broke it.

"Come again?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, three days. Remember back at the cave? You were asleep for an entire day." Lalamon stated. Then came another wave of silence, which continued before Bokomon spoke up.

"Wait… What does she mean by you were asleep in a cave?" He asked getting suspicious. Ruby never told the rest of her group about the Wizardmon incident for many reasons, and some of those reasons were to keep her new friends from getting involved so they wouldn't get hurt.

"I… uh… well… I." She started to get more nervous by the minute, but then the subject was changed by you-know-who-is-dumb.

"Hey, look butterflies." Neemon said pointing at the sky.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, they're called Birdramon and they're not-uh… Huh?" Bokomon said looking at the sky seeing hundreds of orange birds flying in the sky.

"Ooh, birdies, birdies!" Calumon shouted leaving Ruby's arms to fly up to them.

"What are those?" Ruby asked.

"Those are called Birdramon, a Vaccine type, at Champion Level, and is known as the Giant Bird Digimon. Its Special Attack: Meteor Wing." Bokomon stated after pulling out his book. Then they saw Calumon falling towards them, which made Ruby and Lalamon worried, thankfully Neemon caught him.

"Are you okay Calumon?" Ruby said worried

"Those Digimon are rude." Calumon said pouting and crossing his arms.

"There have been a lot of talk going around about these flocks Birdramon just appearing out of no-where, it also seems as if they don't notice anything from their surroundings, no-one knows why they're acting like this but they have rumors going around about it being that they are controlled by something." Bokomon stated after putting away his book. Ruby just looked up at the flock flying by and wonder why they were doing so as well.

"HMPH! Stupid humans, they're all idiots. Actin like they care, well they're in for it big time." The same black rabbit said as he stayed hidden under a close by tree.

"Speak for yourself." A voice said behind him making him jump. Looking behind him, he saw a dinosaur with wing like ears on his head, a black dino with red markings on him. "In case you've forgotten, you've been slacking on your real job this entire time you little runt. 'You' were supposed to be searching for the Legendary Spirit of Wood, you little imbecile!" He yelled at the rabbit. Obviously this one was one to slack off on his job.

"Pff, you think you can just tell me what to do, you're not my boss! And for the record, I've looked everywhere! The Legendary Spirits, 'do not' exist. If one doesn't exist, none of them do, something like you should know you du…" The black rabbit was about to mock but then got wiped at a tree by the dino's tail.

"Don't even think about it." The black dino hissed. "Just so you know, you're the weakest of Lord Chaosmon's army. Don't even try to push my buttons BlackTerriermon!" He scolded him, clearly furious. "You were assigned to search for one of the Spirits, for all we know the four of these humans are gonna find it first because of your stupidity!" He yelled right into his face letting his eyes go into primal mode.

"Oh, alright, fine! But just so you know, you were supposed be searching for one of those Spirits to you kn…" BlackTerriermon was about to say but stopped when he realized that the dino had already left. "Well good, I didn't want to talk to you anyway." He scoffed as he headed off to do his real job.

(Returning to Nokai's half)

Nokai was walking in what looked like an open field of some-what, he was holding Salamon in his arms who was trying to give him directions… but failed do to the fact that they were 'completely lost'.

"Okay, just, take another right, keep going, go left and then…" Salamon was going to say but got cut off.

"Salamon, do you know where we're even going?" Nokai asked getting tired of walking constantly.

"Of course, I do, we're going… uh… we're… actually, I don't know where we are, I just thought that if we keep going we could find one of the cities." Salamon said sweat-dropping only to get a bonk on the head by Nokai.

"Next time, maybe you should think before you tell someone to go somewhere." He said annoyed.

Nokai and Salamon have been walking for what seemed like hours finding nothing at all, they were at the point where they began to get hungry, still finding noting Nokai began to think they were walking in circles. They kept going, and going, and going… nothing. No help, no one to talk to, nothing. They were about to give up when they spotted their miracle. A forest just up ahead, and they finally began to believe that there was still hope, but sweaty heads, and empty stomachs, Nokai and Salamon's visions began to get blurry. They still kept going trying to get to the forest… but it wasn't too long, before they went back unconscious, and everything went black again.

Nokai remained asleep, but something made him feel strange, like he was on solid ground and not grass, he kept hearing things though, like someone talking.

"I'm telling you, I think this kid is a Tamer. Why else would he be here?" A strange male voice said.

"I don't know, I mean, you and Kenta weren't Tamers when you came here." A female voice said.

Those people continued to talk about Nokai and who he might be. But some parts that his attention had to do with the word Tamer, it made him wonder if they were talking about the Digidestined. He was still a little dizzy but, he could still make out some words that they said.

"Yeah, well it doesn't really matter, I'm sure Chris won't mind another addition to the team." The male voice stated.

"Kazu, I'm sure he wouldn't mind ether, but we still need to know if he has a Digivice. That's more than enough proof that he is a Tamer." The female voice said again.

Then things went black yet again.

"Hey, hello… come on, wake up." A faint squeaky girl voice said trying to wake him up.

Nokai groaned, he couldn't make out who's voice it was. It was too high to be Ruby's, though she did have a squeakish voice, it wasn't really that squeaky. He struggled to open his eyes, he also felt comfortable for some reason, like he was wrapped inside a soft blanket. When his eyes fully opened they were met with what looked like a living flower with legs and arms.

"*Grunt* Man, this is so trippy." He mumbled to himself seeing the living red flower before his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Floramon! We welcome you to our village, and are most grateful to see a human like you here… and your little friend." The flower said taking a step to the right to show Salamon laying under a big, big leaf, almost like a blanket. Seeing that he assumed he was also in a leaf.

"Well, nice to meet you to. My na-*Grunt*." Nokai was about to say but stopped as he felt something hold him to the ground. "What the…" He said wondering what was holding him. He looked down and spotted something that answered his question, something that looked like two pink arms around his waist.

"Wakey-wakey, someone's uuuup." Another voice spoke up. This voice though was different, it wasn't squeaky, but it wasn't low pitch ether. (Think of Lillymon from Fusion) Nokai turned his head slowly scared of what was behind him, he also blushed knowing it was a female. He stopped turning when his eyes met with black stretched like ones along with a smile and what looked like green hair coming from a flower like helmet. "Good-morning! 3" She said cheerfully. Nokai's response was scream and instantly stand right up, getting out of her arms. He stood there for a second panting before turning around to see the female like Digimon floating in the air, making him back up falling down, then covering his face with his arms.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" He yelled scared of what was going on while he was asleep.

The he heard the sound of giggling and his blush grew even bigger as he just made himself look like a goof… again. "Oh, come on, little 'cutie-pie', no need to be scared." She said as she removed his arms from his face slowly.

When she back up stood up, he managed to get a good look at her, and she did look like a flower lady of some sorts. She stood serval feet taller than him, she had what looked like a yellow onesie with the legs, chest, and arms uncovered, her arms were pink with light trims at the wrists, she had light pink going from her chest to her face along with what looked like a red spike on her chest. She was beautiful, and almost human-like, but the thing that caught his attention was the goggles around her neck, they almost looked like Nokai's being that they were round grey, with blue lens. Then he realized that his head felt naked for some reason, he put his hands on his head and found that both his goggles and visor were removed. He looked over at the sleeping Salamon and she was wearing his visor, but the goggles that the flower girl was wearing were his.

"Hey, what're you doing with my goggles?" He asked feeling annoyed.

The flower girl giggled again before putting her hand out to help him up. "You may call me Lilamon, I was just curious at what it might feel like having human wear on." She said friendly. "Mind if I keep them warm for you?" She asked while bending down to Nokai's eye-level making him blush again.

'W-w-what does she mean by keep them warm?' He thought to himself feeling nervous.

Mackid: WHAT!? Did a Digimon actually fall for him!?

Tai.K. : Okay, I ran out of ideas so don't judge me. Wh-where's MarioKid, why aren't you with him?

Mackid: He's in his room crying about the news that Scott just announced.

Tai.K. : …..

Mackid: …Yeah…

Tai.K. : …okay…

Mackid: …..so….. Lucky Nokai…

Tai.K. : Yup.

The moment was interrupted when a cute yawn was heard from behind Nokai, turning around he saw Salamon begin to finally wake up. Salamon turned her head from left to right wondering why it was so dark, only to find out that something was just over her eyes as Nokai took his visor off her head.

"Morning sleepy-head." He joked picking up Salamon.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully. He only chuckled before turning back to Lilamon with a question.

"So, where are we exactly, and how did we get here?" He asked wanting to know what happened to him since him and Salamon were out.

"We found you two outside the forest unconscious, we thought that you were an enemy at first, but you didn't really look like an enemy to honest. You two have been asleep for quite a while now, we also didn't think you were human to begin with." She explained.

"Um… okay…" Nokai said still confused, but none the less they figured out how they came to where they were.

"You know, I never thought that you humans could be so gosh, dang cute!" She said in an exciting tone bending back down to talk to them.

"Uh… thanks… so, where are we?" Nokai said having an awkward look on his face.

Lilimon stood back up and walked out the door, gesturing them to follow. Nokai carried Salamon with him as he did what she said. When in the door-way, the sight he saw before his eyes was amazing.

I know this might not be the best I've done but with all the other things I'm doing lately, it might be a while before I get my head back in the game. I'm currently watch a show on Netflix right now called Sword Art Online and I just got through the first half of it, so if I'm not posting I'm ether watching SAO, playing Digimon Cyber Sleuth on my PS4, or just chatting with people in the PMs. Sometimes I'm not on my computer because I'm not the only one who uses this computer. If you have any ideas on what I should do next chapter, lay it on me, also if you get the chance check out my stories as well. For now, it's to be continued again.


	9. Change of plans

Hey guys.

Yeah, I'm planning on doing a rewrite of this series. I just don't like how things turned out and thought that it went a little too quick with how the Digivolutions work, and I don't think the character Nokai should have a blue shirt that has the hazard symbol on it… and I'm pretty sure you guys would agree since this story doesn't get as many followers, favorites, you know what I'm talking about. If you have any ideas for the rewrite I will be happy to read them.


End file.
